Smutty Little One Shots
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: Decided to consolidate all my one-shots into a collection. Each chapter features Cedfia in a fun AU. No apologies will be given. These are for adults. Enjoy!
1. Chemical Reactions

AU: College Professor and Student

* * *

Sofia could no longer restrain herself ready to scream out at the top of her lungs when long, slender fingers closed over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"As much as I'd like to hear those screams my dear, this isn't the place for it," a voice hissed in her ear while its owner ground his hips deeper into her supple backside. Cedric had to admit he had a certain fondness for bending her over his lab table at the front of the classroom, probably because that's how he first had her, err, more like how she first had him.

Sofia Balthasar-Winslow was an eager young mind with hopeful wide eyes, qualities he found rare in students nowadays. She had a genuine passion for her education, the sciences especially. She never looked bored during his chemistry class and was always eager to volunteer her assistance when he required some, and come the middle of the term, she was practically his official assistant, mostly helping him tote things between the classroom and storage room where the majority of chemicals and glassware were stored.

The term came to an end faster than either of them realized, Cedric saying no more than 'good job' when he handed back her final, only two points shy of acing it given a miscalculation in one of the more mathematical problems, but if _she_ 'd taught him anything this term, it was that a few mistakes were nothing to be ashamed about, which was why he was surprised she stayed after class looking uncharacteristically upset, the test still laid out in front of her.

"If it makes you feel better, not even Desmond aced it," Cedric offered, not knowing how else he ought to comfort her. "Chemistry is a difficult subject."

"Oh, it's not that…" Sofia heaved a forlorn sigh. "I just wish you taught more classes is all…"

"So did I," Cedric smirked, grateful to know she wasn't pouting about an imperfect grade. "Maybe next year. That's the brilliant thing about university, not even a professor's schedule is cemented."

"True, but I won't even be near the science building next semester. Stupid prerequisites."

Cedric chuckled and gave her a light pat on the head. "You can come to my office if you feel it that necessary to see me."

"I thought you didn't have office hours?"

"I don't," he confirmed, still smirking at her.

Sofia smiled and lurched up from her chair, wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her head against the lapel of his white lab coat. Knowing he'd make time just for her made her heart flutter and apparently act without thinking. "Thank you!"

"Sofia, this isn't appropriate," he said immediately, not that he didn't enjoy the nearness of his favorite student, but the university had rules about teachers and students regardless that Sofia was 18 and as of two minutes ago no longer specifically _his_ student.

"I know Professor Goodwyn, but I can't help it," she quietly admitted, not wanting to let go of him.

"...Cedric…" he suggested cautiously, daring to become just a little closer to her emotionally. His usual gruffness weakening to the scent of her lavender perfume and soft warmth. "You can call me that if you'd prefer..."

"Cedric?" She tested it out, liking the sound of it far better than 'Professor Goodwyn'.

His cheeks reddened as well, really liking the sound of her silvery voice saying his given name. Damn it all. He'd taught plenty of beautiful young women over the years, some who even resorted to flirting with him when their grades began to dip, but he'd never once been tempted. What made Sofia so different? If she had ulterior motives, she was a little late to boost her grade. There was nothing more he could offer the girl except himself and what woman would want after an old man like him? He wasn't being self-defeating, just realistic.

In his pause, Sofia searched his expression for hesitation before lifting herself up on her tiptoes to peck her lips against his, snapping him back to the reality of the situation.

Something inside him burst free like a dam breaking, taking firmly into his arms and kissing her back without hesitation.

"Cedric!" She gasped between wild kisses as they both began clawing at the other, realizing how much nearer they wanted to be.

"Sofia…" He growled her name back in hunger, his lips detouring from her mouth to explore her neck while his hands trailed down her back to grasp her supple behind. Oh, the things he'd do to her if she allowed it.

"Mm!" Sofia's head lolled back as he pulled her lower half against his, letting her feel what she was doing to him with a wanton grind of his crotch against hers.

"Perhaps my services can be extended to include anatomy… and… biology," he offered like a devil whispering in her ear as her head rolled back towards his and kissed him again.

"Show me," Sofia pleaded on an exhale, her nimble fingers coming between them to undo his fly.

"With pleasure," he grinned, pulling his length out of his trousers as he propped her up on the table, legs bowing to either side as he approached, pulling her skirt up and panties to the side long enough for him to push inside her with a claiming grunt. Her wanting hadn't been spur of the moment, she was already quite wet having no doubt entertained such a fantasy before, but this was very real now.

"AH!" Sofia cried out only to be silenced with a deeper kiss as he settled inside her, his tongue caressing hers rather tamely compared to the firm grip to her thighs and he slowly eased in and out of her.

That was the first time, this was the… damn, he'd lost count how many times they'd had sex now, but their illicit relationship was a solid six months now, though the actual time they'd spent together probably wasn't more than a couple weeks and in that time, they'd be so starved for one another that the first thing they'd do is have sex, needing to rid themselves of pesky carnal desire so they could just talk like a normal couple once they were exhausted.

"Mm!" Cedric moaned into her hair as he came down from his high and felt his now flaccid cock slip out of her, the now heavier condom threatening to fall off. He quickly reached down and caught the rubber in a napkinned hand, bundling it up, and tossing in a small trash bin near the table.

"So, you ready for summer break then?" Sofia asked as she turned around and smoothed down her skirt.

"I'm as much a chemist as I am a teacher, Sofia," he smirked, tucking himself back in his trousers and zipping up the fly. "I'll be doing a lot of lab work this summer."

"But at least you won't be grading papers," she smiled as he leaned closer to her to steal another quick kiss.

"Yes, I will have more… personal time," he said, lingering near her mouth. "You know we can't risk it."

"Seems just as risky having sex here. You're so smart, surely you can think of a logical reason for someone like myself to frequent your home."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear," he groaned, already feeling his genitals tingling for another round. "Hmm. I suppose I can argue your competency as an assistant as well as a curious woman interested in the life of a chemist."

"Oh, I'm very interested," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair.

"I know. You're insatiable," he teased back, but resisted submitting to her charms. "Alright. Tomorrow, I could use your help moving a few things from my office back home, if you don't mind a little menial labor."

"Not a bit," Sofia smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "What time?"

"Let's get an early start on it. How about 9:30 ish?"

"Perfect."


	2. Winter Magic

AU: Strangers, Fated Meeting, and Winter Warmth~ 

* * *

Her footsteps crunching in the snow made the only sound for miles as she walked deeper into the winter forest as she'd done many a time before. The cold night made many wary to be amongst mother nature, but the eerie blue glow provided by the full moon on the white landscape looked so inviting and tempting whispers from the north wind beckoned her further. Magic was at work this night, she could sense it and would not question it for it was a gift to be surrounded by such beauty and wonder.

Sofia blended in well to the world around her, clad in white robes and gown, her copper hair cascaded over her shoulders, her icy blue eyes glancing up to the heavens in expectation of the northern lights at play, but she bore witness to only stars and planets twinkling above her, concealing the mystery of what compelled her presence this particular evening.

Pressing onward, she found what might be the answer standing in a clearing, his head tilted up, perhaps questioning the skies for his own answers. His robes were all black, making him stand out against the white backdrop. The wind caressed his grey bangs into the rest of his dark hair causing him to turn away from the chill, wrap his cloak tightly around him, and regret ever venturing so deep into the wood for no good reason.

His shivering caught the girl's attention, compassion taking hold of her heart and directing her steps toward him.

He caught sight of her before she could speak, startling him. He turned on his boots and faced her down like a cornered beast, scared and unpredictable, but she had no fear of him it seemed, not detouring from her intended route until she paused a few feet in front of him.

"You look cold," she said, noticing how he held his cloak around his slender frame despite the thickness of his clothes.

"It _is_ cold," he told her quite matter-of-factly.

She smiled, his abrasive tone couldn't scratch her politeness. "Might you join me then?"

He eyed her skeptically as she drew a dark length of wood with a curled handle from her sleeve, a wand he recognized, and watched as she spun it once, summoning a collection of kindling, twigs, and branches from the surrounding woods into a growing circlet containing both of them.

A small campfire built itself and was ignited from another flick of her wand, its warmth quickly inviting him to sit beside it as she spun her wand one more time, raising the walls of the circlet to the height of her shoulders, providing shelter from the wind as she sheathed the tool back within her sleeve and took a seat opposite the man.

"Are you a sorceress?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Sadly my skills aren't yet that great," she admitted, a tad embarrassed she couldn't yet claim such a title. "I'm a novice, but I make great use out of what I do know. I'm Sofia."

"I never discount creativity when it comes to magic, my dear Sofia," he said with a knowing smirk as he produced his own wand, a lightning shaped length of silver wood, and with a swish and a flick, downed the trees outlining the clearing, cut and carved them, and built a small wood cabin around them, a wooden floor sliding underneath them even and moving the fire to a fireplace now build from summoned and cut rock.

It was a level of magic she'd never been witness to before, putting her in awe of the man beside her: a true sorcerer. "That… This is amazing!"

"Is it really?" He said with a cocky smile. "It's such an easy feat, I often forget if it's impressive or not."

"Oh, but it is!" She exclaimed, leaning closer to him. "How wonderful you must be! Perhaps I've heard of you!"

"Perhaps you have," he said, smile sustaining. "I'm Cedric the Sorcerer."

Sofia felt a chill run down her spine, not from his tone, but from her memory, and rumors of a terrible sorcerer who caused chaos and mayhem wherever he went.

His smile waned at her reaction. "…Does my reputation proceed me?"

She slowly nodded her head, but felt slightly confused. He didn't seem the sort of man capable of such egregious acts as burning down half a village and turning a mayor into a frog, but those were the only stories she knew.

"Then I shall take my leave," he announced, standing to approach the door.

"Wait!" She grabbed the hem of his cloak, stopping him. "There must be some mistake. The stories of Cedric the Sorcerer paint you as a villain."

"And to many, I am."

She felt a pang of sympathy for him in her heart. The man before her was no villain. This must be the reason she was drawn out tonight, to meet him, to learn the truth. "Come sit with me."

He hesitated, but obeyed, taking a seat beside her in front of the fire to tell her his story. "When they call me 'terrible', it has less to do with my intent and more with my spell work… I get nervous performing for crowds, spells go wrong, accidents happen. I tried to cure an ill mayor and ending up turning him into a frog instead of clearing the one in his throat. I wasn't even given a chance to reverse it before an angry mob chased me out of town."

"But you did just fine with me," she pointed out.

"Yes, well, you're hardly intimidating," he said with a smirk.

Sofia didn't want to admit it, but that was probably true. Her mind began to drift much like the snow around their impromptu cabin before it returned to her in a rush of brilliance. "Oh! I have a great idea! You should take me on your apprentice, Mr. Cedric!"

"What?" He replied in disbelief.

"You clearly are an incredible sorcerer, you just have a bit of stage fright, yes? Well, train me! Then when we go to villages and I perform, I can tell them how great you really are and improve your public image!"

She seemed so enthusiastic about it, Cedric initially wondered if he should agree, but his pessimism quickly caught up with him. "If you became my apprentice, all that would await you is ridicule and loneliness. I won't put someone with a bright future through such torment."

"But if I'm with you, neither of us will be alone," she smiled, reaching a hand over to touch his.

He looked down at her gloved hand overlaid on his, heavily contemplating the offer. "You're a very kind woman, Sofia…"

"Then are you going to let me help you?"

"I want you to prove your conviction," he said, leaning closer to her.

"O-Okay," she blushed as he drew near. "How?"

"Warm me," he answered, sneaking a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss to make sure she understood his implications.

Sofia understood. Although hesitant, she unknotted the ties to his cloak and slipped it off his shoulders as they slowly kissed, his mouth commanding a passion she'd never felt before. He was firm, but very gentle which gave her no cause to fear his affections. If anything, she grew curious about his offer as their clothes were shed and laid out on the floor as makeshift bedding, their two naked forms now touching and building on an internal heat that made them both restless.

"You're absolutely breathtaking…" Cedric said as he loomed over her, drinking in the sight of her as his fingertips glided along her outline.

"Mm!" Sofia moaned, feeling him flick her nipples before cupping her breasts to squeeze and knead.

Cedric's mouth latch over her left nipple and began sucking gently, his tongue caressing the stiffened bud causing her moans to increase. It'd been some time since he had the pleasure of a woman's company to chase away the chill and loneliness of an evening. He did question taking advantage of her, but he was a selfish man, desperate for affection he too often had to pay for and here it was being given to him in earnest. Sofia's hands were exploring him with more intrigue than he expected – perhaps she too needed this exchange. To feel… something.

"A-Ah!" She let out a shaky gasp as his elongated fingers reached between her legs, finding a dampness pooling there in anticipation of sex.

He released her nipple from his mouth, leaning up to watch her expression as he located and stroked her clit, the poor reddening pearl now at the mercy of precise fingertips, producing from her the most beautiful cries of pleasure. She must be sensitive, he thought, never recalling his skills doing much for other women.

"Cedric…!" Sofia gasped after a particularly hard shudder from her lower half, her arms seizing him around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. She'd never felt so alive, her body on fire and her mind desiring to see it burn.

"Heh," he smiled into their kiss, charmed by her passion. "I've never heard my name called so sweetly before."

"You haven't…?" She asked, slowing her ardor to let him speak.

"No," he admitted shamefully, yet still smiled at her. "Say it again."

"Cedric," she repeated, pulling him closer to whisper it against his ear and take a playful nip of the lobe that sent his fingers tickling up her sides as he positioned himself between her legs, his hard cock already searching for her entrance as the head kissed her folds. His dipped his hips forward, convinced they were properly aligned, and yet despite her wetness their seemed to be some resistance and tension in her hold.

"Um, Sofia," Cedric cleared his throat and tried not to blush too brightly as he made his inquiry. "Have you… done this before?"

"Should I have…?" She gazed up at him with innocent blue eyes that truly made him feel villainous now.

"I don't need the pressure of taking anyone's virginity, thank you," he told her, sounding a bit cross, but unable to move himself away from her.

"But I want you to." She said rather matter-of-factly.

"Want me to? You just met me!" Like he was anyone to talk, but this girl was going to get herself eaten alive if this intervention wasn't had.

"Is this not what you want…?" She asked with a curious tilt of her head. Usually she found herself drawn out to help some injured animal or lost traveler. Tonight she assumed she was meant to meet and comfort this misunderstood soul. She'd never so carelessly bed a man otherwise, but the moment he suggested they make love, it was a far more illustrious idea than becoming his apprentice. She hadn't hesitated, though she was a little nervous.

"What I…" Cedric was thoroughly confused now. Was she loose from some insane asylum? Or worse, a snow woman who'd take his soul after he willingly laid with her, but that didn't seem possible. There was nothing but goodness in those eyes, goodness he didn't feel he deserved. Someone as pure as the freshly fallen snow shouldn't be touched by what he was, trudged through slush.

"What are you afraid of?" Sofia asked gently, sitting up as she sensed his inner conflict and found herself further convinced she was doing exactly what needed be done.

"I'm not afraid!" He said defensively, but after a quick think on it, perhaps he was. Fear that this wasn't real, no comfort for his wary bones or weary soul, just the cold winter and the silent stars. She'd appeared out of no where after all, talked to him without hesitation, and freely offered to wrap him in warm arms – if only he'd gone mad, perhaps he'd be enjoying himself about now, but no. He was too suspicious of the world, too jaded to believe in a different kind of magic.

Sofia lifted her hands back up to cup his cheeks, tilting his head to look up at her as she slid onto his lap, one hand now in his hair and the other stroking his jawline. She could hear him crying out, pleading for something… Recognition? Affection? No, something more… Something deeper, and yet overflowing from her heart. Love. Yes, that was it, and he craved it. She acted swiftly, lifting her hips to slide his still stiffened cock between her legs, feeling it press against her folds, slowly parting them as she lowered herself onto him with a restrained gasp.

Cedric latched around her middle in shock, half of him screaming to pull her off while the other wanted to pull her down. In the end, he simply held her as she settled onto his lap, all of him now in awe of her. "Sofia…"

"I'm alright," she smiled, hearing the concern in his voice, and kissed the side of his mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as tightly as she could so prove she wasn't going to let go of him.

"You are… very peculiar," he commented with some mirth as he hugged her, just enjoying the warmth of her for the moment.

"Yep," she said, unabashed, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Okay," he replied softly, his aura finally calming. After a few minutes, his body's urge to move finally compelled him to turn his head and kiss her cheek, prompting Sofia to lean back and tilt her head once more to kiss his lips, this time with reserved ardor as Cedric carefully laid her down on their bedding of clothes to continue where they'd left off.

She called his name many times as he thrust into her, wanting as much of him as he was willing to give her. His touch was adoring, his kisses meant to be cherished, and as they passed the night in a tantric embrace, entertained the thought perhaps she had called to him.

It didn't seem to matter come morning when the fire in the hearth was down to embers and they were still tangled in each other, warm, comfortable, and exhausted from making love.

Sofia giggled when she felt his hand searching through the clothes and enjoyed the sensation until he found what he was after, his wand, and relit the fireplace. "Mm… Good morning, Cedric."

"…Good morning," he said shyly, not used to exchanging pleasantries the morning after, although he was so bold as to spoon up behind her and plant a kiss on her shoulder. He could get used to this, he thought, and Sofia must have been thinking the same.

"How about I become both your apprentice and your lover?" She suggested, bringing a defeated smile to his face.

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Author's Note: Wanted to try writing a short one-shot which is extremely difficult for me given how I like to create endless tales usually XD


	3. Tentacles

AU: Sea Monster and Tentacles~  
*Warning: A bit more graphic than my usual smut*

* * *

Taking a break from Oona and the other mermaids of Merroway Cove, Sofia enjoyed swimming around the waters exploring for herself unaware she was being closely watched by predatory eyes. She didn't even notice the sea monster until she was in his clutches, each tentacle restraining a limb and covering her mouth as he swum her to the privacy of his cave.

Sofia struggled to free herself, sparing one lone moment to wonder why her amulet wasn't helping her when she was so clearly in need of assistance. She was lifted out of the water, held by three of his heaviest suckered arms and transformed back into human form.

"Now, now sweet princess," the monster chuckled, caressing one of the thinner arms along her jawline while the others massaged sides, seeking to relax her body. "There's no need to panic. I only want one thing."

Sofia glared at him, assuming it was her amulet he was after, but the sudden disappearance of her clothes from the wave of a wand in yet another tentacle renewed her struggles, assured the beast meant to eat her from the hungry look in his eyes and his large tongue reaching out from his mouth. She braced for the worst, praying her amulet would finally deliver her from his clutches, but instead of teeth, she felt his tongue licking over her body, tasting her. It flicked both her breasts, and then dipped lower, dipping it back and forth between her legs against her sex. She squirmed differently now, fighting against the pleasure he was giving her with his large tongue, but it was no use. The wonderful pressure against her clit had her moist in seconds, providing the creature with a feast befitting his voracious appetite.

He lapped from her sex with accompanying vocals, expressing his pure joy to taste such a fine woman. When he then prodded the tip of his tongue against her opening, he eased the tentacle away from her mouth, wanting to hear her cries as the appendage slithered inside.

She came, loudly, right into his mouth which was now between her legs, sucking her entire lower half as she descended her high.

"Delicious," the monster beamed, licking his lips as he held the woman back out in front of him and raised an odd looking tentacle to her face. He said nothing as he rubbed it to her face, honing in on her mouth until he slid the tip inside with a sensual growl. Moving the special tentacle back and forth, it didn't take Sofia long to realize it must be his hectocotylus, his penis. And he wanted her to suck on it.

Drunk on pleasure, she opened her mouth to accommodate him, a slippery saltiness burned on her tongue but was eased after each plunge. The member was quick thick and surprisingly warm, firm with arousal and yet smoother than a human penis, or so she assumed given the only other phallus she was intimately acquainted with belonged to her sorcerer.

"Oh yes..." The creature shuddered, his tentacles still caressing the princess as she suckled on his member. "Yes, my princess..."

While Sofia obediently pleasured him, he once against lifted her sex to his mouth, lapping up her continued secretions and prodding her with his tongue.

"So lovely..." He breathed in awe of her sex, popping his hectocotylus from her lips to slither down her torso and to the swollen vulva. He rubbed the tip against her gently, the precise and tender touch making her jump in his grasp like he'd electrocuted her. He slid his cock back and forth until the twitching eased and then began his plunder, pushing against the heat of her sex until it gained entry.

Sofia cried out as she felt the limber member slide inside and wiggle about, making her cum around him and deeper seating her upon his fine cock. It felt both wrong and wonderful, his part stirring her like she'd never experienced before. Sex with Cedric was fulfilling, but this... this was extraordinary, and she felt completely guilty over it, wanting her sorcerer to be the one pleasuring her - loving her - having his way with her body. Not knowing, she cried out for him only to feel the monster's length pound harder into her in time to Cedric's name, like he was getting off on it.

The monster tightened his grip on her as he came, erupting inside her like a lazy volcano, heaps of gooey white fluid overflowing from between her legs and dripping down into the sea. He'd released enough to fill her ten times over, and yet hesitated to extract himself, wanting to have every last shudder and judder of his orgasm inside her, or perhaps to feel her own. She couldn't tell. Her body was too exhausted and her mind weary.


	4. Sealed Sequel Part 1

AU: Jessibelle's premise from "Sealed" in her Bits and Pieces collection. I loved it so much I wrote my own sequel.

* * *

Sofia awoke the following morning exhausted from the weight of the previous evening's sin. She'd cried herself to sleep, reflecting on her actions and wondering if there'd be any future in her marriage with Cedric given his anger. He had every right to be mad, but the concoction she slipped him still let him have a choice in the matter, albeit a skewed one. Oh, and she'd used up a bunch of his ingredients to make the damn thing as well. It'd be just her luck he'd need Freewill Flowers or Lover's Bane for an upcoming potion only to discover his stores empty. She'd best get up and get on replacing them immediately. Her husband was furious enough with her.

And yet the idea of addressing Cedric as such brought a little comfort to her. She did love the sorcerer, now in more ways than ever, and here she'd done nothing to stay in his good graces, if such a thing were still possible. Time would certainly help, and now she at least had some to work with, but there'd be no telling how long he'd need to digest their marriage. Things wouldn't ever go back to how they used to be, but maybe they could come to some sort of understanding. They just had to.

Shopping helped calm her mind somewhat and stretching out her legs eased the aches in her abdomen. She didn't mind the soreness, figuring it would be the least of her punishment when it came to her new husband, and even so, whatever Cedric had in mind to reprimand her with would surely be a hundred times better than what Grimtrix had in store for her should his bid for her hand had been approved. Yes, she regretted the how, but not the who. She only hoped Cedric was willing to hear her out.

She dreaded knocking on the workshop door, fearing he wouldn't even acknowledge her telltale knock on his door, and such appeared to be the case until she realized the door was locked in addition to having no sound of an occupant inside. Cedric wasn't there. Oddly relieved, she took the key from the gargoyle's toe and let herself in, finding the workshop cold and dark.

He must have been really upset if he didn't even toil around his workshop after last night, Sofia thought and heaved a heavy sigh before setting her basket on the desk and moving to open curtains so she could begin sorting ingredients in proper light.

She was halfway through retrieving the empty bottles to be refilled when she heard the upper doors open and the swish of a robe over the stone floor, followed by the slow footfall of the tower's occupant. Sofia found herself frozen with fear, wishing she had a little more time to prepare a statement or at least steel herself against a cold glare from the man.

Cedric begrudgingly forced himself out of bed, hungover from alcohol and potion alike and went down to his workshop for a remedy he wished in hindsight he'd taken the night before, but who could blame him for forgetting to? Last night had been quite eventful. Thus it came to no surprise that Sofia was already in the belly of his lair awaiting his appearance. Not surprised, but in no mood to bother, he seized the needed potion from the cabinet near the stairs and took a seat as he downed it. The relief that washed over him caused him to take a deep breath and look up at the woman avoiding looking at him all together as she busied herself with some physical task.

Sofia wanted to initiate a conversation and apologize again for her actions, but the shame made looking at him a monumental step she couldn't muster up the courage to take.

"Preparing another potion to drug me with?" His sarcasm cut through the awkward silence, stinging with its accuracy, but gratefully providing a starting point.

"No," Sofia answered quietly. "Refilling your stores."

"Yes, because that's clearly what I'm upset about."

His words hurt, but she deserved them. Bowing her head down, she took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears, and stared down at the container of Freewill flowers, wondering if such a plant even worked considering the impact of last night. How the devil were they supposed to move forward from that. "...It's done though. You weren't going to like whomever you made your marriage bonds with anyhow, but at least we know each other."

Cedric huffed. "Quite intimately now too, and I was ever so eager to know that side of you."

He might have been speaking sarcastically, but he was more into it last night than she was. It didn't seem fair that he dismiss his own actions. "...Potions and innocence aside, you were rather enthused to bed me of your own will."

Cedric paused, slowly raising an eyebrow.

"...But what do I know? Before this whole ordeal, I actually had the nerve to think you cared about me, but then when I was in trouble, for the first time in my life, you weren't going to save me... so I saved myself," she finished sealing the canister she refilled and summoned the courage to turn and face him. "...I take it you have the vial?"

He slowly nodded.

"...Will you seek an annulment?" She had to ask.

"I doubt they'd grant one," he answered, finally pushing himself up from the stairs to approach his workbench. His villainous side was stirring, that primal, wanton side of him recalling how tight she felt on his cock. He briefly wondered how sore she was, but knew he'd prefer an ache to his nethers than this pounding in his head. The least she could do now was offer her body as remedy for the pain.

Sofia blushed brighter the closer he drew, excited, yet nervous to have him against her, breath at her ear.

"So then, Wife, you'll lower your knickers and bend over this desk immediately. I've quite the headache from your meddling."

Sofia gulped, but obeyed his command, lifting her skirts around her waist and then pulling down her bloomers and pantalettes. She did have similar cravings of pleasure, but his anger made her nervous. She knew he'd never hurt her, but he could inflict a pleasure so marvelous she might not be able to stand up afterward, and wife or not, she still had her day to day doings as a princess to attend to - including how the hell she'd inform her family she'd solved her marriage dilemma.

Cedric wasn't having any of her hesitation, pushing her forward against the desk and her bottom in the air made him growl with want. Unlike last night when she'd not nearly been wet enough at first, today she was already damp with need. He shoved his hand against her sex, needing to feel just how wet she was. His slid two fingers inside her easily and rocked them back and forth to spread her wetness, wanting her more than ready for his cock.

Sofia braced herself on top of the desk, awaiting him to take her. She was already at the mercy of his fingers as she feared she might be. He worked her to the edge of release before smirking to himself and withdrawing his fingers. Her anxiety skyrocketed as she heard his trousers rustle and felt his hot tip brush against her backside. She gasped loudly, expecting instant penetration, but instead he merely rubbed against her to build their anticipation.

Cedric grinned to himself, feeling her backside grind against him. It was pleasing to know her body already desired him so intensely. It made resisting her near impossible. Without word, he pressed the tip of his cock inside her, claiming the tight channel with a low grunt and swift thrust. He wasn't at all concerned with being gentle this time. The niceties he'd granted her last night were born out of a drunken kindness, now there was only fierce desire and redirected anger, anger he vented through his hips, pounding hard into his new bride as she screamed his name.

He was in no mood for drawing out her torment either given his own state. He came rather quickly this time, release being his main goal after all, and it felt damn good. His headache continued to lessen as her walls milked his shaft, unwilling to release him even after she received his seed.

Sofia was panting heavily and gripping the desk for dear life. What hurt most this time was Cedric pulling out of her, the loss of pressure making her feel all the weaker.

"I hope you're prepared to bear children as well, Sofia," Cedric told her calmly as he tucked his softening member back into his pants. "That's what these magical unions are about after all."

"Yes..." She answered softly, managing to lift herself up a little and slowly pull up her undergarments. The prospect of child bearing once again sounding like nothing more than some business deal between the two of them. He had every right to be angry with her, but he wouldn't begrudge his own child as well, would he? Hopefully things would calm between them before a third-party became an issue, but as things stood right now, such a future felt out of reach.

"You should get back downstairs," Cedric continued. "Explain yourself to your parents while I think of how to best explain it to mine."

Yes, that was on her to-do list, but the first item she'd yet to finish. "But I haven't put-"

"Go," he commanded, not caring whether or not she'd returned the ingredient containers to their proper storage or not.

Sofia sucked in her lower lip, resisting the urge to say anything further, and fled.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a little more I'd like to add, but not sure when the second part will be ready.


	5. A Happy Accident

AU: Sex Amnesia, Pregnancy

* * *

 _"There are no mistakes, just happy accidents" - Bob Ross_

Spring was always a busy time of year for Cedric, the royal sorcerer. Like the rest of the castle staff, the shift to warmer weather was inspiring him to be more productive, preparing several potions for the upcoming planting season. Fortune tellers predicted a good growing season, but after this last harsh winter, a little more magical assistance to both flora and fauna was in order and so he didn't think twice about increasing the potency of the usual fertility potions. Brewed wrong, they simply sizzled out. A low risk potion. Or so he thought.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia's voice sang his name as she entered the workshop with a quick rap on the door, though he wondered why the girl bothered anymore when he no longer scolded her for disturbing his work.

"In a moment, Sofia," he told her without looking away from his cauldron. He waved a gloved hand behind him to assure her he'd acknowledged her presence and would be with her shortly.

Smiling happily, Sofia took a seat on the spare stool he kept for her visits and arranged her skirts all prim and proper princess-like to patiently await her sorcerer. They'd always been close, and their relationship had only grown as she did. Now a mature young woman, she could engage the man in more thrilling conversations other than idle gossip and magic raving, though with such a shared history after ten years together, they could easily enjoy one another's company without a word, usually over a pot of tea and conjured confections. She still helped him with his work at times, but today she had plans to get him out of the tower to enjoy the lovely spring weather.

Even without seeing her, Cedric could feel the warm admiration wafting over from her, curling his lips into a small smile. It was '"ah-mazing" as she would put it, how much enjoyment she gathered from watching him work. Brilliant as he was, watching him add ingredients and stir a cauldron wasn't what the ordinary man would call entertaining, but then again, Sofia had never been ordinary.

Perhaps he was distracted by his thoughts and miscounted the simmering time, or maybe one of the ingredients had gone off. He was never sure why certain potions failed, but the one before him exploded in the usual fashion, clouding the room in a dusty rose cloud whose sudden decompression opened the window to vent, though it still left Cedric and Sofia coughing as they waved away the smoke with their hands.

"A-Are you alright?" Sofia asked as the smoke dissipated, stepping toward Cedric only to feel her body tingle as she did so.

"Y-Yes," Cedric answered, clearing his throat an wiping away the soot from his cheeks as he turned to look at her. He felt a tingle run through his body as well. Likely a harmless side effect, or so he assumed until the sensation grew. Gripping him in the depths of his belly and tightening in a familiar sensation: desire.

"I feel... I feel a little strange..." Sofia confessed, her pupils widening and cheeks blushing. She shifted on her legs uncomfortably, sensing something amiss within her but unable to place it.

"I do too..." Cedric said, his breathing changing to longer exhales as he tried to put his brain to use for what to do next, only his brain didn't seem to be working like it should. It was as if the dusty rose cloud was inside his very mind, provoking thoughts he'd never speak to the princess.

"But we're okay, so..." Sofia's voice trailed off, her expression indicating she couldn't compel her mind to function as it ought to. It was scary, and yet, exciting. Exciting to the point she felt her skin heating up, which was a difficult thing to accomplish in Cedric's drafty tower. Yet here she was clawing at her dress, wanting to untie her laces and strip the garment from her body. "I'm warm... Are you warm?"

He nodded his head in agreement, pausing with his chin down and eyes focused on her rising and falling bosom. Such beautiful breasts, he thought, no longer able to care whether it was right or wrong of him to think such things at all. He reached a hand out to brush the tips of his fingers against the swell of flesh only to have Sofia close the distance between them to increase the pressure.

She inhaled deeply, not out of fear or offense, but relief and pleasure. It felt good to be touched and theorized if Cedric felt the same as she did, then touching him would ease his discomfort as well. She wrapped her arms around him as she often did, bringing them intimately close, her hands rubbing lovely circles on his back while his own began to caress her sides.

He dipped his head down to her neck, his long nose over her shoulder and his lips against bare flesh. The scent of her was no different than usual, other than it was intoxicating. Everything about her was exciting him. It should have scared him or at the very least made him wary, but it felt right, comfortable, like it wasn't anything new at all, and maybe it wasn't.

"Oh...!" Sofia moaned as she felt his lips begin to peck kisses to her neck and his grip on his sides tighten. He wanted her, and she wanted him to want her. Every touch was so filled with reverence and genuine affection, she couldn't help but relish in it all. She was used to being adored as a princess, but this was different and far more wonderful.

"Sofia..." He breathed her name as he paused before her lips, his eyes locking with hers to deduce whether or not taking things further was a wise idea.

She brought their lips together, no hesitation, just happy sighs of relief as they met.

* * *

Her memory went blank after that, though dreams of intertwining bodies occasionally replayed in her subconscious, neither brought about the subject for further discussion. It was as if it'd never happened, and maybe it hadn't, some transient fantasy gone as soon it had come.

And so for a few weeks things returned to normal. The weather grew warmer and plants began to bloom, and poor Cedric began to sneeze. However, his allergies were a simply annoyance compared to this late cold Sofia had been battling a couple weeks now. Nausea and tiredness seemed to be the main symptoms, and while they weren't a completely hindrance, Sofia's family was concerned. Miranda especially, noting the usual telltale signs of early pregnancy in her daughter, but Sofia herself confirmed in all awkwardness that although her monthly was running late, she was still a virgin who'd never been near a penis.

Just to be certain, the physician was summoned to do a thorough examination, and much to Sofia's surprise, she was indeed six weeks pregnant.

"I swear I'm not lying, Mom," Sofia told Miranda, reaffirming she'd never had sex or anything close to result in conceiving a child.

"And... And I want to believe you, Sweetie, but these things don't magically happen. You say you don't remember, could you have been...?"

"Drugged? No! No, that doesn't make any sense," Sofia racked her brain for an answer, recalling conception would have been around the day both she and Cedric had that peculiar lapse of time and memory. Magic might be the culprit after all, and Cedric its victim as well!

Before the queen or physician could utter another word, Sofia flew from the office, needing to make sure of her hypothesis before she decided what path she'd take regarding her unexpected pregnancy.

"Mr. Cedric! Mr. Cedric!" She barged into the workshop without knocking this time and met the sorcerer at the bottom of the stairs as he descended from watering his flowers.

"Yes, yes, I'm right here, Sofia. What is it?" He asked before getting a clear read on her expression as she moved in closer to him than their usual distance, right into his arms. On instinct, he grasped her shoulders, preventing an embrace. "What's wrong?"

"That weird day six weeks ago... Are you _sure_ you don't remember anything that happened?"

"Still haven't the foggiest, my dear. Why? Did you remember something?"

"It's not about what I remember. What potion were you working on that day?"

"The usual spring batch of fertility potions. The one I was working on before you came in was a new recipe, but it failed."

"I-I'm starting to think it didn't," Sofia gulped, steeling herself to tell Cedric the news. "Because according to the royal physician I'm six weeks pregnant and I don't recall having sex..."

Cedric's jaw dropped open. Initially he wanted to accuse her of playing a prank on him, but Sofia was no prankster, and even if she was, a baby was no joke. "A-Are you suggesting that I... that we...?"

"I don't know! But it makes sense if you think about it, doesn't it? Sure, it was an accident-"

"A pretty big accident!" Cedric huffed, running his hands through his hair as he tried to compose himself to process the news properly. "If I fathered a child with you... Merlin's Mushrooms, Sofia, I... I don't know where to begin."

"Is there a way you can check? To make sure?" She asked, and he gave a nod, moving over to his desk and one his spell books for a quick paternity spell usually used for the breeding of the livestock, not royals, at least not in the past one hundred years.

"Blue means yes, red means no," he told her, casting a spell between them that was nothing more than a circle of light that began to glow a deep blue, causing both of them to sink to their knees in disbelief at what they both already knew to be the truth.

Sofia was still processing the fact she was pregnant, now adding the knowledge that her best friend and mentor was the father ought to have been a bigger shock, and yet, it didn't seem like anything worth getting too upset for. Going to pieces wouldn't undo what had happened nor do the developing fetus any favors, and so she stayed oddly calm while Cedric racked his brain for what to do next though all he wanted to do was scream. How could he have let this happen? It hadn't been his intention, but the potion failure was his responsibility so as much as Sofia would try to assure him he was a victim as well, he simply couldn't see it that way.

He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it into mild disarray until the impact of the revelation eased. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hands, one purposefully laying over Sofia's and grasping it reassuringly tight. "Whatever you want to do, I'm with you, unless you don't want me to of course."

She nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm still trying to process it all... It doesn't really feel like a bad thing or a good thing yet. I never really thought of children before."

"I had... And figured I'd never have the opportunity..." Cedric answered honestly.

The two sat on a floor for quite some time, holding hands while sitting apart from one another and thinking over the whole situation until both Miranda and Roland burst into the tower in search of Sofia and further explanations. It seemed a far-fetched scenario, but one both Sofia's eventually believed given the reactions of both princess and sorcerer. With the situation explained, that left only one more question: how did Sofia wish to proceed?

She wasn't sure yet. It was a lot to absorb in a few short hours. A decision at this point not taking into account her emotions would be the best answer politically speaking of course, but it wasn't so simple. Perhaps if had been some random man's baby, she could have distanced herself, but this was Cedric's baby. Cedric's. She may not remember making this child, but her love for the sorcerer was still there and she wouldn't deny it.

Sofia thought on it a few days before she made her decision, returning to the tower to tell Cedric first that she intended to give birth and raise their child, but wanted to know how his feelings on the matter.

"I told you, whatever you want," Cedric repeated.

"That's not what I'm asking after and you know it," Sofia huffed. "Cordelia left Calista with you all the time so I'm sure you know how to take care of a child, but do you want to? Do you want to see your offspring running around the courtyard? You don't have to be involved if you'd rather not be, but your feelings still matter to me Cedric. This is your home too."

"I don't think I'd much care being an acquaintance to my own child," he finally admitted, stepping toward her to look her in the eyes. "But if I'm going to be a 'father', I want... I want to be with the mother of my child, and that's something entirely different. I don't expect you to marry me."

"You'd marry me?" Sofia interrupted, surprised to hear him bring up the option. She knew marriage was an option politically speaking, to stay in society's good graces and avoid scandal and gossip, but she didn't want a political marriage. She wanted love. She and Cedric did love each other, but quite in that way or so they both thought.

Cedric's cheeks were burning red. "I-It's what's proper, isn't it? Though I'd understand if you wish to find a partner in the more conventional way..."

"I'd...!" Sofia reigned in her enthusiasm, resisting the urge to tackle the sorcerer. "I'd love to! I mean, if you're proposing, that is, I'm accepting!"

"I-I am? Y-You are?" He stumbled back, unsure and even more self conscious. She had that hopeful glimmer in her big blue eyes like he'd offered her something far grander than he envisioned. He considered it the wisest option politically speaking, and to maintain a family unit. He genuinely wanted a relationship with his child, to take responsibility for his actions and provide for both mother and child, and of course to maintain his friendship with Sofia. He'd never ask her to share a bed with him, but being together... raising their child together... being happy together... he could see them doing that.

"Mr. Cedric?" She called out in concern, stepping close to him only to watch as he cleared his throat and got down on one knee like a proper gentleman.

"Princess Sofia," he said firmly, extending his hand to hold her left. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She smiled tenderly at him. "Of course I will."

"Very well," he bowed his head, kissing his lips to her ring finger and casting a spell that conjured a simple diamond band at the finger's base.

While Sofia gawked in awe, he then stood and placed another kiss to her forehead, this one merely for affection, but no less magical.

* * *

Only a few short weeks later, they were married in a small, simple ceremony ending with conservative clapping and yet another kiss to her forehead. Sofia certainly understood, Cedric fearing the wrath of the entire kingdom for being the sire of her child. The only person genuinely excited for them was Cedric's mother, Winifred the Wise, happy to finally have her son wed, to a princess no less, and already giving her another grandchild to dote on. She made her future with Cedric seem happy, not that Sofia expected to be unhappy, but that there'd be a certain lack of warmth between them given the circumstances. Her relationship with the sorcerer had turned awkward ever since the pregnancy revelation as well it would be, but any hope Sofia had that things would go back to normal soon were quickly fading.

Their marriage already appeared to be off to an odd start after Cedric dropped her off at her bedroom door and bid her goodnight before retiring to his own quarters alone. Sofia was left feeling both unwanted and confused. Didn't he want to consummate their marriage? To have a memory of love making they would actually remember? Perhaps he was simply too tired, she thought, remembering how much older the sorcerer was compared to her. Still, that didn't excuse separate quarters. She wanted to sleep in the same bed as her husband otherwise what was the point of being married? He wanted to do right by her, but this seemed wrong... Had the wedding only been about saving face? Had her no love for her beyond that?

She sighed in defeat against her door frame, hoping time was all he needed, but night after night they parted for separate quarters. Sofia was only getting more pregnant and would much rather have her husband on call to help her than a chambermaid. She wanted to be direct with him, but fearing she'd only scare him further away, resorted to just a bit of deception when as they approached her bedroom door, she placed a hand to her swelling abdomen and winced.

"A-Are you alright?" Cedric asked, immediately moving to assist her - one arm on her waist while the other took hold of her hand.

"Just a bit... Oh... I... I just need to lie down. Would you help me inside?"

"Of course," he nodded, feeling her weight drop against his side as he escorted her inside her room and up into bed. "Should I summon the physician?"

"No, it's alright... Just a bit queasy..." It wasn't a complete lie. The baby did like to make her nauseous, but so far it wasn't anything she couldn't handle where as not having her husband by her side was becoming unbearably lonesome.

Cedric helped her settle into bed, fluffing her pillows and magically changing her clothes so she wouldn't have to bother with the encumbered task herself. "Can I get you anything else? Some tea perhaps?"

Sofia seized her opportunity, asking softly, "Would you stay with me?"

"Of course," he picked up her hand and kissed the backs of her fingers to show his devotion. Intimacy aside, Cedric was dutiful to her - he'd always been. She merely wanted him to extend that duty, to get just a little closer both physically and emotionally. She wanted very much to be his wife, but worried his own wants would keep her as a princess at arm's length.

It took a little more encouraging to get him to join her in the bed, seated up and only partly undressed, atop the covers and letting her lean against him, but it was a step in the right direction. After a few nights of coaxing him to stay a while, her boldness increased when she brought one of his hands over to touch her stomach. He looked unsure at first, not knowing if he was meant to feel something stirring in her womb yet or not. It still early for that.

Sofia contently laid her head against his chest, holding his hand over her belly simply to bond both father and husband to mother and child. It was a bit of a stretch, but slowly Cedric accepted it, allowing himself to fall asleep with his wife and unborn baby in his arms.

While strange at first, after only a few nights did it seem right. He was growing used to Sofia's scent and her warmth, the quiet conversations and sometimes just laying in silence together. He had dreams of all three of them together, their baby born happy and healthy, completing the cozy family image as they cuddled in bed. Sofia would look up at him and smile, and he'd smile back before leaning down to kiss her lips.

He awoke from that dream, startled, but not afraid.

Sofia remained asleep at his side, gently breathing and captivating his eyes to her lips. He licked his own, inspired by the dream and some trace memory of the softness of her kiss. Sofia deserved to be kissed, but Cedric still felt unworthy of bestowing such affection. It was for her honor's sake that he'd married her, or so he'd tried to convince himself. He wasn't blind to how beautiful a woman she'd become, but that'd never been an issue until... well, the developing fetus in her womb. Maybe it was curiosity due to lack of memory of conception, or perhaps her closeness was tempting him, or most likely he was just a perverted old man thinking he had something worthwhile to offer a princess.

He groaned, taking notice his usual semi had hardened to full attention. He didn't want to deal with this, but driving his thoughts away from how his seed ended up buried in this pretty young thing stirred something primal. He wanted to remember how he'd made their baby, how her legs wrapped around his, how she clung to him, how she cried out as he mated his virile member with her fertile body - memories he ought to be grateful not to have, and yet, now craved.

"Sofia..." he breathed out her name before muffling his mouth against the pillow, taking himself in hand. He inhaled sharply as be stroked himself, chasing after repressed memories and dreams as well as his own imagination to achieve his pleasure. He hated himself for doing so, hated that his love for her was tainted with lust, but it didn't stop him. Not until he surged into his own hand, whimpering and shuddering as quietly as he was able so as not to disturb his wife.

His wife... His mind repeated as he glanced up from the pillow to look at her. His chest tightened with both love and shame, but as much as he wanted to kiss her lips, settled for her cheek before slipping out from under the covers to go to the bathroom.

"Mm..." Sofia hummed softly in her sleep, smiling as if the simple kiss improved her dreams, blissfully unaware of her husband's growing want of her.

* * *

As the days passed without incident, Sofia's condition was now becoming apparent. Dressing became more complicated as she fought royal fashion for comfort. She modeled herself in front of her full length mirror in a simple gown with no corset, wondering if the low hemline of the bust was appropriate. Her breasts were achingly tender, along with the rest of her. So far the pregnancy hormones had been manageable, but today she was entertaining thoughts of what Cedric might think of her. She tried to reason it with him being a good father and simply wanting to know the health of his child's mother, but more and more it was about wanting his kisses and caresses, to be a loved and adored wife.

A realization dawned upon Sofia, widening her eyes and having her slap her hands together. Of course! Everything had been about the baby thus far, of course neither she nor Cedric had taken into account what it meant to be husband and wife. She needed to show him she was just as serious about being his wife as she was about having this baby.

Meanwhile Cedric went about his duties as usual, though his mind drifted often to prospects of fatherhood and Sofia. They were mostly innocent thoughts, but every now and then, his mind's eye would wander a bit lower and he'd have to snap himself out of it. He'd been more mindful of his potions for obvious reasons, but he seemed destined to have at least one blow up on him per day. It was amazing he got any work done at all really, what with such a big distraction on his mind. It made retiring for the evening even more with it. He looked forward to Sofia's welcoming embrace, but nearly had a heart attack when he entered her room to find her awaiting him dressed... or rather undressed in a lavender negligee, sprawled on top of the bed wither her long copper curls tumbled at her back.

"Welcome home, Darling," she called sweetly, as she imagined a newlywed housewife would to her hardworking husband. 'Darling' might have been a bit much, she noted. It didn't feel quite right. Nevertheless, she continued. "Did you have a good day?"

Cedric was stunned. He stood silent and unmoving for a good minute, wondering if he'd entered the bedchamber of a courtesan rather than a princess. Perhaps this was some fantasy, another misfired spell, either way it seemed too good to be true. He loved Sofia dearly, and he wouldn't argue her beauty, but to want her... oh, to want her... She was already his, carrying his child, how dare he seek to covet any more of her? "Princess... I..."

Sofia slipped off the bed, obviously needing to coax him to the bed by physical means. She had no trouble taking his hand and bringing him over to the bed. She took off his robe, untied his bow, and unbuttoned his vest with no objections. Carefully she stripped him down to only his shirt and trousers before sitting him on the edge of the mattress and herself upon his lap.

"U-Um, this isn't..." He supported her in his arms to insure the baby's safety, but wasn't sure he was comfortable having her in his arms like this.

"Kiss me," she requested, though it sounded more like a demand until she added, a soft, "please." She could feel the bulge in his trousers, assuring her she was indeed arousing him, but why he'd yet to act on his physical desires remained intangible.

Cedric paused, eyeing her lips hungrily, but choosing instead to kiss her cheek as he always did.

"No..." Sofia whined, her patience not what it usually was courtesy of her hormones. "Kiss me properly!"

"Princess-"

"And stop calling me 'Princess'!" She huffed, halfway to tears. "I'm your wife! I didn't marry you to save face! I married you because I wanted to! I love you, and I want to be with you so please kiss me...! Please...!"

Cedric's grip on her tightened while her emotions tightened his heart. The poor thing, here he thought he'd been doing his best to make her comfortable in their relationship. Apparently not. He didn't respond immediately, letting her vent as he slowly rocked them both back and forth to restore calm. He waited until she was down to sniffles to raise a hand to her cheek to brush away her tears with his thumb and shush her. "Forgive me, Sofia. I didn't think it'd be proper of us to consummate any vows given the circumstances... I didn't think in your right mind, you'd... want me in that way."

"...Is that how you-?"

He didn't let her finish. "No! I mean... I thought...! Sofia, my dear, I love you at a depth even the seas cannot fathom, yet... when it comes to physical love... I know it would be wonderful, and of course I've thought about it, but you deserve better than what I can provide. I'd inevitably ruin it... whether it simply be due to my age or... tendency to make mistakes..."

"I don't care," she said firmly with a bit of a childish pout, tucking her head against his neck. "I just want you..."

He held her upright a few moments longer before braving his own self to nuzzle his face down against hers, encouraging her to tilt her chin up to meet his lips. The kiss was simple and brief, only a taste so they both still had time to refuse the other if it wasn't satisfactory.

Afraid to kiss her again, Sofia was the one to initiate the next. She started slowly, pressing a little harder this time and holding onto the sensation. The noise Cedric made in the back of his throat encouraged her to proceed, plying him with more and more sweet kisses until the prodding of her tongue along the seam of his mouth finally parted his lips. They both heaved a moan as Sofia swept her tongue against his, Cedric timidly following suit to distract himself from the now painful ache between his legs.

"Sofia..." He pulled back, trying to get a handle on himself, but she persisted, bringing him back into a deep kiss as she adjusted herself on his lap, her legs clamped on his thighs and her crotch brushing against his. He whimpered, taking hold of her waist to prevent more needless rubbing, at least until the kiss ended. "Sofia, please, I need a moment."

Reluctantly, she held herself still to wait for him.

His fingers fumbled with the fly of his trousers, finally freeing himself and bringing some relief to his groin.

Sofia glanced down between his legs at his erection, curious to see it since she still had no recollection from before. It looked a bit like a mushroom, a likeness she'd save for teasing at some further point in their marriage. She lightly touched her fingertips to him, memorizing its warmth and smoothness and coming to understand exactly why it was called a 'hard-on'. How amazing that this stiffness was simply blood and flesh, no muscle or bone.

"How would you like to...?" Cedric began before Sofia raised her head to steal another kiss from his lips. He couldn't think. He didn't even want to think anymore. This wanton creature could do what she wanted with him.

This position seemed fine, Sofia thought, raising her hips up to situation herself above the tip. She didn't want to wait any longer. She felt the tip part her folds and then carefully lowered herself down, Cedric's grip on her waist tightening as she fully sheathed him with relative ease.

The sorcerer fell back against the mattress, unable to remain upright given the rush of pleasure to his groin. She felt so much better than his hand, tighter, wetter, and so deliciously warm. It took what remained of his mental strength not to come immediately, though Sofia seemed eager to get him to his peak as no sooner had she settled on him, she started moving. "AH...! Sofia...! Sofia, wait...!"

"I don't want to wait...!" She exclaimed, splaying her hands on either side of him as she moved her hips back and forth. "I want you...!"

Left with little choice, he let her ride him with abandon. He'd have to consult the spell book later to improve his stamina, but for now he prayed he'd last long enough to give her some satisfaction. He kept hold of her waist to maintain some control. It didn't do much good, his restraint lasting only a couple minutes before he felt his seed surge. He shot back upright, pulling down on her shoulder with one hand while the other wrapped around her, his hips bucking up to deliver his load as deep inside as possible. He moaned, almost as if in pain, but it was all pleasure from her milking walls. By far the finest pleasure he'd ever had.

"Mm!" Sofia moaned into his ear, clinging to him just as tightly. As the high subsided, she placed a loving kiss on his cheek, completely satisfied with their first round of love making.

Cedric heaved a long sigh as his flaccid cock slipped from her warmth and fell back against the bed with Sofia still in his arms. He lay there, exhausted, still enjoying little kisses to his face by his amorous wife. He couldn't help but smile. "Did that performance warrant so many kisses...?"

"Yes," Sofia answered, pecking his lips this time. "Because I love my husband very much and he deserves as many kisses as I can give him."

If his body had the strength, he surely would have blushed. "You shouldn't. I'll become jealous of the baby when it takes you away from me."

"Then we'll just have to stay together, all three of us," Sofia promised, snuggling up at his side.

Cedric turned his head into her head, inhaling the scent of her hair and sex. "I still wish I could remember the first time..."

"Me too. It felt familiar, but I don't recall anything new," she sighed. "We'll probably never know, but that's okay. It was a happy accident."

He let out a weak chuckle. "A happy accident, huh?"

It was a uniquely Sofia way to look at one of his many blunders, but basking in the aftermath, he had little doubt it was anything other than happy.

* * *

Author's Note: A lil sappy, but gotta range the degree of smut to keep things interesting, dontcha think?


	6. Cedric the Sensei-tional

AU: Japanese Inspired Student x Teacher.  
*Warning: it goes from Shoujo to Hentai rather quickly*

* * *

"Sensei, I love you," Sofia Balthazar finally confessed, blushing brightly as her professor stared at her in disbelief.

Cedric Goodwyn couldn't say anything. He was utterly lost for words. Sofia's affection for him hadn't gone unnoticed, but she was a sweet and kind girl to everyone and an attentive student who got along well with all her teachers. That he'd think himself her only adored professor would be pathetic and yet apparently his suspicions that he was somehow her favorite now made sense. He'd never been a student's crush before. Come to think of it, he'd never been anyone's crush before, that he was aware of anyway, but that wasn't the issue here. He was a teacher, she was a student. He was an aging twig of a man and she was a blossoming young woman. She was too young to know herself better, and if she knew him better, there likely wouldn't be any tender feelings at all.

Sofia stood bravely in the silence awaiting an answer. She kept looking down at her hands and feet, occasionally glancing up to see if Cedric's eyes would meet hers, but alas they never did.

"I'm... flattered," Cedric finally spoke up, but was far too bashful to face his student. While a lovely sentiment, he couldn't respond to it for any number of reasons. What he could do was try to guide her towards rationalizing her emotions better to avoid getting either of them in trouble, and so he asked what she hoped to gain from her confession.

"I... want to be your wife," she blushed brighter, but smiled warmly at him. "I am eighteen after all."

"O-Oh," he gulped nervously. That was a bit more than a crush, wasn't it?

"You're single, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, but I'm not really looking for a... a wife," he was completely flustered now, looking back and forth at her weighing the offer like it was worth considering. He wasn't getting any younger and his mother had been pressuring him to get married for decades now, but he couldn't come home with... a girl! Yes, Sofia was pretty mature and responsible for her age, but that didn't change the fact he'd been on this earth a lot longer than she had.

"Oh..." Sofia's smile waned. "Am I not your type or...?"

"It doesn't matter if you're my type or not, Sofia, I-!" He nearly choked on his tongue as he watched her lift her skirt to show off her thighs, panties, and flat stomach. He swallowed his words to begin battle inside himself. One part of him very interested in what she was offering while reason, logic, and ethics tried to beat it down. He'd never been tempted like this and with such young, beautiful flesh being offered made the consequences of ravishing her seem worthwhile.

"I've liked you ever since freshman year, but I knew I couldn't tell you until now..." she admitted, tantalizing him further with her words as she exposed herself to him. "It's only gotten worse. I try not to think about, then I think about it more... How much I want you... How I want your hands on my body..."

He felt a sudden throb in the crotch of his pants and quickly glanced at the traitorous erection tenting at his fly. Every part of him but his brain was in favor of this offer and it scared him to think he was so easily seduced. Couldn't she see he'd ruin her if she insisted on proceeding? He was a selfish man, if she walked into his arms, he'd never let her leave. He'd covet her love, her body, everything.

"I want to touch you too..." She admitted, even softer, though he heard her as she was slowly walking to his chair, unbuttoning her blouse as she approached. "You work so hard, so diligently, yet no one but me seems to notice. I want to show you how much I appreciate you, Sensei. I want to make you feel good."

"S-Sofia, I..." He froze as she loomed next to him, blouse now open to reveal her breasts swelling in her brassiere like rising bread dough. Oh, he wanted to bury his head between them, certainly their softness would comfort him. The stress he was under at present felt like he'd have a heart attack if not released in the next few minutes.

"Please, Sensei..." She begged, placing her legs on either side of his chair and slowly sitting herself down on his lap, her warm crotch rubbing against the bulge in his trousers.

He gulped and slowly nodded his head, not even realizing he had done so until she proceeded. He watched her small hands stroke the front of his trousers before unfastening the fly and extracting his modest cock into her hand. He didn't think he was anything impressive, but Sofia looked delighted.

"Mm..." She licked her lips and smiled as she stroked his length. "May I...?"

He nodded again and waiting for her to remove her panties, but instead did something better. She got down on her knees, kneeling between his legs, her hand still stroking his cock while the other caressed his inner thigh.

Then Sofia dipped her head down to lick the crown of his cock.

"Ughn!" Cedric groaned, never before having his penis touched in such a way. He loved it. Sofia welcomed him into her warm, moist mouth and sucked tentatively, responding to his moans and cries, picking up what he liked rather quickly, but she'd always been a fast learner. He relaxed in his chair, palming the back of her head as she continued to suckle from him. He lost himself in the feeling of his own pleasure, not thinking to warn her before he tightened his grip on her head and erupted into her mouth with a loud and long moan.

Sofia gasped, but accepted his release. Drinking down his load until finally his grip relaxed and she could pull back. She gazed up at him, falling more in love with him given his expression of having achieved pleasure from her musings.

They'd gone past a point of no return now, Cedric realized, and if he were to be villainized for indulging her, he might as well go big. Rolling his head down, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through her hair appreciatively. "Good girl... Get up on the desk and open your legs."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she obeyed, clambering on top of his desk and laying back to spread her legs for him, boldly displaying the wet crotch of her panties, thus proving her own body's want of him.

Cedric sat in his chair, hunched over in recovery from his orgasm, his head slowly being drawn in by such sweet temptation. His long nose brushed against the crotch of her underwear and he slid it back and forth before burying his nostrils and inhaling deeply. The scent of her sex was mouthwatering and twitching life back into his cock.

"Sensei..." She breathed out delicately as he nuzzled into her crotch, wanting... needing more of her wonderful scent.

Slowly he lifted his head back, his curious and nimble fingers pulling the cloth barrier to the side and exposing her bare sex, red and wet and sensitive to the heat of his mouth as he breathed near it.

"Ngh!" Sofia gasped and began to moan when she felt a single finger press against her.

Cedric rubbed the digit back and forth, spreading her nectar. Every few strokes, he'd bring the finger to his mouth to suck on before putting it back to continue his exploration of her, but is wasn't long before want of her flavor made him cut out the middleman and place his lips directly on her sex, sweetly kissing the delicacy before his hungry tongue began licking.

"AH!" Sofia gasped again, her body threatening to writhe save Cedric's arms now wrapping around her thighs while his mouth held her sex.

He licked, stroked, prodded, sucked, all to satisfy his hunger while she squirmed on his desk from being eaten out. When she came, she expected that to be the end, but it only seemed to fuel his desire for her, quickly driving him to work her over the edge a second and third time.

At his mercy, there was little she could do but surrender. He sucked hard on her as she came a fourth time, quivering until she descended, absolutely exhausted. "Sensei..."

"Thank you for the meal," he licked his lips as he stood up, presenting his renewed erection with confidence. "You have a delectable little cunt, Sofia. I can't get enough of its delicious flavor."

"Nn..." Was all she could respond.

"But alas, my sweet, I think you need to be refilled," he said, rubbing his shaft against her to indicate his intentions. "Luckily your Sensei has plenty of thick cream ready to do just that."

She moaned loudly as the head of his cock brushed past her clit before settling at her entrance. She gasped again, this time sharply as his hips pressed forward, pushing the hard member inside to claim her virginity.

Cedric gasped loud as well, needing to grab and hold her waist as he settled into her heat. Her walls still trembling from previous orgasms and inviting him deeper with each fluttery tremor. His own body shuddered at the sensation, the slide into her so slick and easy, yet vice-like in its tightness. It was the most delicious feeling he'd ever felt. His Sofia. His beautiful Sofia's pussy. She was his now and his cock throbbed at the thought, sending pleasurable shivers up both their spines as they rocked against one another.

"Sensei...!" Sofia panted as she moved her arms to clutch the edge of the desk, not wanting him to buck her off.

"That's it, Sofia..." He moaned, helping her wrap her legs around his middle to hold him in. "Mm! What do you think of your Sensei's cock?"

"I love it!" She cried out, undaunted by his method to prove her feelings for him. "I want more! Please...! Cedric-sensei...!"

Invigorated by her declaration, he began pounding harder, his trousers and boxers falling to the floor as he squared his hips and deepened his thrusts. She was so hot and sweaty, the mere sound of their flesh slapping together driving him to continue. She pulled him in like she couldn't get enough of him, and squeezed him so tightly, he wondered if he'd ever be able to extract himself, but it didn't matter. So long as he was hard, he'd continue his thrusts, hoping to deliver a pleasure as fine as she gave. He'd make certain she wouldn't regret this. He'd find the strength to make love to her until she was satisfied. He'd already received his heaven the moment she confessed to him.

Sofia writhed on the desk in pleasure, crying out happily as her beloved teacher took her. "Sensei...! I'm gonna cum...! I'm cumming...!"

"Of course, my dear...!" Cedric grunted, pulling on both her legs and diving himself in deeper and rapidly pounding into her virgin cunt. "Sensei will cum too!"

She screamed over her peak first and convulsed as she felt him follow, ejaculating a thick load deep inside her womb as she came around him.

"Mmm..." Cedric leaned into her and the desk, waiting until they descended from their highs to pull out of her and collapse back into his chair. It was only as he sat their, glancing between Sofia's legs to see his semen leaking from her vagina did he realize how serious their actions were. He cursed his dick. Why was the only time of pure mental clarity for a man immediately after orgasm?

"Th-That was ah-mazing...!" Sofia said as she pushed herself up on her forearms before sitting up completely and moving her underwear back into place, followed by her skirt. "You're incredible, Cedric-sensei!"

"At everything but ethical judgment apparently..." He muttered to himself.

Sofia hopped off the desk, a little unsteady on her feet, but not needing to go far as she leaned over his chair to plant a kiss on his lips, further surprising the man. "I love you, Sensei. Please think about what I said."

Oh he'd be thinking about it alright, along with everything she did. She didn't make things any easier for him either, becoming far more flirtatious until graduation when it was time to do or die. Cedric chose to do, specifically, the "I do's", deciding to give Sofia the assignment of being his wife, which she easily aced.

* * *

Author's Note: Reminder that this is smut for smut's sake. Legally not condoning any 'forbidden' relationships. It's fiction. It's fantasy. I'm exploring a kink through writing only.


	7. Size Matters

More on the comedic, fluffy side of smut

* * *

Cedric looked down at his manhood with unusual indignation and sighed heavily as he entered the bathtub. He never gave his penis much thought past puberty. He was well aware he wasn't anything impressive - plainly average, at least by his own estimation; He'd not seen that many penises in his life. Now at fifty-one years old he was having cause to examine his genitals again in preparation for his wedding night when he'd be expected to use the damn thing to bed his beloved.

He let out a loud groan as he raked a hand through his hair and down his face. Yes, he was looking forward to having sex again, the first since he lost his virginity senior year at Hexley Hall - being the next royal sorcerer for Enchancia provided him some perks early in his career, but they'd all left disappointed finding his lovemaking skills on par with his sorcery capabilities.

Now things were different. He'd changed. A dose of confidence and continued encouragement had done wonders for his magic, but sex being a more physical activity brought up the obvious reality that he wasn't a young man anymore. He could still get it up, but any fantasies about making love all night were unrealistic and frankly terrifying. Stamina was one issue, but what if it simply didn't feel good? Was he large enough to be satisfying?

And what was worse was the bloody honeymoon was in the mountains of Freezenberg - a snowy getaway meant to encourage cuddling for warmth, but any nip of a chill caused unbelievable shrinkage. He cupped his genitals in the warm tub, trying to fluff the area out without prematurely erecting himself, but he wasn't having decent results. Neither his balls or dick seemed as eager to get on with the evening.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the fact he wasn't alone in the lodge.

"Cedric? Is everything alright? You've been in there a while," the sweet voice of his bride inquired.

"N-Nearly ready, my dear," he answered, sloshing the warm water about as he stood up to get out of the tub. He was starting to prune and the last thing he needed was more wrinkles. He couldn't put this off any longer.

He dried himself off and stood before the full length mirror behind the door to present himself as best he could. The trimming he'd done prior to his bath had helped, but he still looked inadequately endowed.

Glancing to the pocket of his sorcerer robes hung at the door's entrance, he spied his wand. There was magic for scenarios such as these and he knew the spells - it was more for her than it was for him anyhow, right? He'd feel amazing no matter what his size, but Sofia...

His decision made and spell cast, he threw open the door to air the steam out of the bathroom, providing him with the perfect backdrop to present himself.

Sofia was already on the bed in nothing but a slip of a nightgown, waiting to consummate her wedding vows with her dearest friend. It'd taken her quite some time to convince Cedric to pursue a relationship with her and this was to be the culmination of it all - the beginning of their lives together as husband and wife - sorcerer and adventurer. She'd been frustratingly good about waiting until marriage - her body being well ready for years and now they were moments away from it all.

And just like that, suddenly she was very concerned about how she was going to manage such a feat. He stepped out of the bathroom, hands bracing the upper frame, stretching the length of his body and a thick cock raised to attention as if to salute her royalty. His pants had never given her any inclination that he was so... huge. Magical inseams, she supposed.

"See something you like, my princess?" Cedric asked in a deeper, suave sounding tone as he released the door frame and sauntered over to the bed.

Sofia had to giggle to ease the tension. "And here I thought you'd be more nervous about tonight."

"Well, I do have concerns," he grinned, crawling onto the bed towards her with that trace of evil glint in his eyes. "Like how loud I'll make you scream."

She giggled again, still a bit nervous, but a kiss between them soothed away her anxieties. Her body was made to accommodate him, meant to dilate and stretch - there wasn't anything to worry about. She was already plenty wet for him and with just a little more foreplay, she doubted there'd be an issue, but even after kisses turned passionate and caresses had her eager, feeling the head at her entrance made her tense and grip his body tightly as he pushed forward.

Cedric was watching her face, trying to gauge her reaction. He was going slow, a pace he could manage, but was beginning to wonder if a quick thrust would have been kinder to Sofia's virgin body. "A...Are you alright...?"

"Y-Yeah," she shuddered, trying to readjust her arms and legs beneath him. He was only have sheathed and wasn't sure she could take the full length of him at the moment. "It's just... weird?"

"D-Does it not feel good?" He had to ask, confidence waning with every wince and hiss through her teeth.

"I think I just need to get used to it..." She breathed out, trying to convince herself from the looks of things.

He dared to move and the worst possible thing he could imagine escaped her lips, a yelp of 'ow!'. He stopped immediately and withdrew himself, red with both shame and guilt. "...I'm sorry. I knew I'd bungle this up no matter what..."

"It's not your fault, Cedric," Sofia sat up with another hiss. "You're... just a bit bigger than I expected."

He hung his head. "I'm not..."

"...You're not?" Sofia repeated with some confusion only for Cedric to snap his fingers, undoing the enchantment on his erection, returning it to its original, unintimidating length.

"I... used a spell..." He confessed, head still hanging low in shame.

"Why?" Sofia asked, more curious than upset. She didn't understand what was wrong with his natural state. She'd much rather have this modest member compared to the behemoth he tried sticking her with earlier.

"W-Well, i-it's not very big... I was worried you wouldn't enjoy having sex with me."

"I wasn't enjoying the enchanted version either..."

"I know. I think my ego stepped in with a few unnecessary inches," he sighed. "And what was the point? I ended up ruining it anyway..."

"No, you didn't," Sofia placed a hand over his and rested her head against his shoulder. "The start wasn't that good, but you haven't finished yet, right? So can we try again?"

"You still want to?" He was surprised she was still in the mood all things considered, but even when she was upset with him, Sofia never retaliated or punished, just... comforted and reassured.

"Of course I still want to," she insisted. "It's our wedding night - when I finally get to have all of you to myself, and I mean every inch of you - no matter how big or small. I love you. Isn't that enough?"

Cedric knew she was trying to be her usual sweet self, but that often provided him a guilt trip as well. He was still learning not to focus on his mistakes even after all these years. It was not an easy process.

Afraid his silence was a refusal, Sofia moved in to comfort physically with a gentle touch to his cheek and small smile.

It was easy to smile back. "It's more than enough."

A few minutes of kissing was all it took to heat things back up between them, followed by a smooth penetration that had both Sofia and Cedric moaning in tandem.

"Oh, that's so much better...!" She hummed happily, peppering his cheek with kisses.

"R-Really?" Cedric was still in a state of disbelief. This did feel better. There was no strain, just fluid motion to his thrusts. He could feel her walls quivering against his member, able to feel her more intently than he had before.

"Bigger isn't always better, Cedric," Sofia reminded him before flipping the man onto his back and perching herself on top of him with a seductive giggle.

Cedric sucked in a breath and beamed like the proud idiot he was. He wasn't going to enjoy this marriage nearly as much as she would, but he'd give her a damn good run for it.

END


	8. The Courtesan's Maid

Idea: cedfiafics

* * *

Let it be known that Enchancia was a uniquely generous kingdom in this 'Once upon a time'. The King's Castle was in fact a euphemism for the monarch's favored house of ill repute filled with beauties both male and female bred to entertain their lordships, various nobles, or any man willing to pay the price for a night of passion. Miranda Cordova found herself working in such a place, not as an asset, but a servant - after all, such a place required a tentative workforce to keep everything befitting royalty itself. A recent widow now bearing the weight of her late husband's sizable debt, there was little work to be found outside of being a common whore herself. Not only did she have to provide for herself, but for her young daughter Sofia.

However, it was within the very nature of such an establishment for scandal to brew, and brew it did. While mostly tending to the needs of the business, Miranda found herself under the servitude of the king and queen when she inquired about other work she might do. The Queen's health had been failing, prompting other rooms of the castle meet with fiercer sanitation, but one's mind is not so easily purged of filth as both Miranda and the King discovered upon meeting one another.

For three years, they conducted their affair in private, but even the walls of the palace talk, eventually reaching the ear of the Queen. Servants whisper it was the shock of learning about her husband's infidelity that killed her, no longer having the strength to carry on. A mere tryst she could forgive, the man was only human, but before her death, King Roland II had declared he also loved Miranda - and that could not be forgiven.

At eight years old, Sofia found herself moving to a nicer suite within the castle. A room not exactly intended for servant's, but one the King could visit with moderate discretion. She didn't quite understand how cleaning so well could result in such an upgrade, but she believed her mother's word and thought little on the occasions she saw her mother in the arms of the king. She was too young to know, but as the years passed, she learned through whispers what dire financial strains both the kingdom and her mother were in. Women could make money 'being friendly' with rich and powerful men, but even the king couldn't erase the debts her father, Birk Balthasar, a crude sailor and feared pirate, had accrued to his name, a name left to them after he was lost at sea.

Now twelve and an attending to her mother, Sofia was becoming quite learned indeed about the darker workings of the world. Including the obvious disdain the crown princess possessed for the two whenever they crossed paths. Miranda didn't need to explain it. Sofia put it together on her own the princess hated Miranda for the treasonous behavior toward her mother, a hate Sofia received by-proxy.

A hate Sofia couldn't help but wonder may have led to Miranda's own passing when both she and the princess were sixteen. All Sofia knew was there'd been an accident in town while her mother was out shopping and Miranda hadn't survived.

Roland was nearly as inconsolable as Sofia, now having lost two of the women he loved. Miranda's death was still fresh when the two met to discuss the girl's own fate. His eyes were tired, but he read over the paperwork necessary to sort out Sofia's finances, which unfortunately still looked grim. "Your father swindled many merchants... Even with all Miranda's work, not even half of this debt is cleared. I've had to divvy the pay between four separate nobles just to keep you and Miranda here in Enchancia, but at this rate..."

"I know it's a lot, but I'll keep working. Even if I have to work here all my life," Sofia said with her head bowed, already accepting she'd be working off the debts the rest of her life.

Roland sighed remorsefully, hating to see such a pretty young woman trapped by decisions she had nothing to do with, but like her mother, he knew her stubbornness wouldn't have her begging at his feet for mercy or freedom.

"Daddy," Princess Amber said from the back of the room, unfurling her fan to cool her already icy expression. "There are other ways she can work you know. Why, even I do my work for the kingdom and your debts now."

Roland glanced back. "Amber, this isn't the time."

"Isn't it?" The haughty blonde princess asked. "Sofia ought to think about her future with a little more optimism, don't you think?"

Sofia turned her attention to Amber as the girl rose from the settee and sashayed to her father's desk to stand at the king's side like she were arm candy instead of a daughter. Her gorgeous figure was fit tightly into an orange-yellow gown befitting her name, complete with large frilled sleeves and skirt, her hair loose and in golden ringlets all down her back, dark rouge on her lips, and smoky kohl brushed over her eye lids. She was intimidatingly beautiful and knew how to use her body to her advantage.

"You could earn a great deal more money and clear all your debts in," she plucked the document from her father's hand and quickly examined it, "Three years if you became a courtesan."

"Three years?" Sofia's eyes widened. She could make that much money in such a short amount of time?

"Yes," Amber beamed. "If you're willing to sell yourself."

"Oh..." Sofia knew it was too good to be true. She wouldn't pass judgement on other women who went to bed with strangers for money, but it didn't seem the ideal quick fix in Sofia's opinion. Miranda raised her in a rather naive cloud, never letting how desperate their situation was affect Sofia's upbringing. Perhaps it hadn't been long enough for the weight of the task to set in, but Sofia didn't feel that such a route was necessary at this point. "I... I can still keep my usual servant's duties, can't I?"

"If that's what you want," Roland nodded. "But Amber does make a good point, Sofia. Debt only increases the longer it sits unpaid."

"I know, but right now, that's not something I'm willing to do, sire," Sofia answered, and was understood, much to the chagrin of the crown princess who wished nothing more than to be rid of her sooner rather than later.

When nearly three years had passed however, Sofia couldn't help but wonder as she collected laundry if there was a life she was supposed to pursue outside these walls. Enchancia was prospering now since Amber had joined the courtesans, and she made it look so easy. She once tended to the young royal after she entertained a particularly powerful noble from Tangu and even disheveled and exhausted, there was still such beauty to her. It was no doubt why Amber was popular. Maybe the estimation she gave had been from her own experience. Sofia didn't think herself any sort of vixen capable of wooing so many men, and the occasional woman.

Sometimes inebriated guests propositioned her, the mere scullery maid, for another toss in the sheets and she politely declined. It didn't look that inviting. The overwhelming smell of liquor and smoke she'd gotten relatively used to, but never up close from breath wafted from portly men. The scent of sex was sometimes a bit much as well, but Sofia tried to view as a challenge, relishing in her triumph when she returned the sheets smelling like sunshine and clean air. It made her long for a place she didn't have to clean so much, where she could sit down and enjoy the world longer than a moment - but that wasn't possible.

She was snapped out her fantasy by an orange long haired cat landing in her laundry basket and yeowling at her. Sofia shrieked and dropped the basket, subjecting them to the dirt of the ground as the cat ran off, dragging the edges of the material with him. As she knelt to pick up the sheets, she heard giggling in the window above her and glanced up to see Amber and her dark haired companion Hildegard trying to stifle their obvious amusement.

With a huff, Sofia stood back up with the basket and scowled at the two. "Did you two throw that poor thing?"

"Why Sofia, why ever would you think such a thing?" Amber called down, feigning offence.

Sofia rolled her eyes and returned to the washroom to redo the soiled sheets. This wasn't the first time her cleaning had been impeding, but the cat was new and uncalled for. Hopefully the feline would runaway from here and make a new life somewhere else. Runaway... Sofia thought about it before. It sounded simple enough. She'd leave all her debts behind and live... live the rest of her days hoping not to be caught by her debtors. If she wanted to escape, she should have done so after her mother's debt when less of her debtors knew who she was. Now it was likely too late to escape.

* * *

Roland was back in his office with a perspective client, looking a bit unsure of himself.

The man before him was in actually a year younger than him, but looked as if he were over a decade older. He had a long pointed nose, bangs that had gone completely grey and heavy bags under his eyes. His figure was slim, almost like the man had never had a completely filling meal, but he was certainly not unable to afford such. Quite the opposite. Lord Cedric was a recent heir to his father's vast fortune and looking to spend it on a woman, although his request was a bit unorthodox.

"You want to make one of these women your wife?"

Cedric nodded. "I'm aware any woman would agree to be my wife given my family's fortune, but I want someone who will be grateful for my charity."

"I understand your reasoning, it's just such an usual request," Roland cleared his throat, while his mind was already thinking on what he could do with the huge sum the lord was offering. "Not many retain any such humility given their line of work, but I know a few you may take to your liking. Allow me to escort you, my Lord, although do keep in mind some of them may not be... available at this time."

"I understand," Cedric nodded again with his best business smile as the king stood to escort him to the seraglio.

After hanging the sheets back outside to dry again, Sofia returned inside only to be summoned to Amber's room. She and Hildegard had recently finished with a young soldier, eager to test himself with two women. He seemed quite chipper as he left adjusting his belt, but the two women laid in bed looking rather bored.

"Well... he was quick," Hildegard sighed and stretched, motioning for Sofia to fetch her robe, which she did.

"He got what he paid for Hildie. It's his own fault he didn't make it last," Amber hummed, sticking a bare foot in the air and twirling it around as Sofia helped Hildegard redress.

"I'm going down for a bath. Need to freshen up for tonight," Hildegard explained as she walked out the door with a little wave to her friend.

Amber pushed herself upright with little moan and looked to Sofia who was tidying the room already. "You know, you could watch. Some of them get off on that."

Sofia ignored her, knowing it was the safer option. Luckily she wouldn't need to feign ignorance long given the knock on the door and the call of a familiar voice.

"Amber, my jewel, are you decent?"

"Mm~ In a minute, Daddy~," Amber answered sensually, her nickname a code to let her know he had a rich client on hook. Her sweet tone then shifted to a rough hiss as she instructed Sofia to grab her clothes and quickly dress her, which she did, and then retreated into the corner as the princess answered the door with her breasts threatening to burst from her meager slip. "And what can I do for you this lovely afternoon?"

"I'd like you to meet someone," Roland said, stepping aside to present Lord Cedric.

It was brief, but Sofia definitely saw Amber's face cringe in disgust. She hated older men. Not only did they not last long in bed, she rarely found any of them attractive. Sofia stepped forward just a bit, her curiosity over what sort of man was visiting getting the better of her but she was surprised by his appearance. He looked rather comely in Sofia's opinion. Maybe not traditionally handsome, but not someone she usually empathized with the princess over.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure~," Amber purred, extending her hand for Cedric to kiss.

Cedric took her hand, but only to shake it like a businessman. It made Sofia want to giggle, but she held her tongue to remain unnoticed in the background.

"Amber is the crown jewel of our little establishment," Roland explained, presenting her toward him like a trophy. "There's nothing she won't do to please you."

"I can imagine," Cedric answered with a visible cringe. "King Roland, not only do I know this woman is your own daughter, I'm also aware of her history and clientele... Do you take me for a fool?"

"O-Of course not your Lordship, I meant only to present to you the most appealing woman and none would come more recommended."

"Well, I _certainly_ don't want to take your highest earner," Cedric said, spotting Sofia's slight movement in his peripheral and slowly turning his head to see what it was. "I'd prefer a woman of humbler origins, someone that compliments rather than distracts. Someone like... her."

"...Me, my lord?" Sofia spoke up as the man locked eyes with her. She felt her entire body flush. Men had declared want for her before, but this was different, though she couldn't explain how.

"Yes, you," Cedric smiled and offered her his hand which Sofia reluctantly accepted after a glance to Roland told her she should.

"Um, I..." As Cedric drew her closer, he brought the back of her hand to his lips where he kissed it - flashing side look to the princess as if to gloat that he knew their customs but hadn't wished to place his lips anywhere upon her.

"The maids are under contract as well, are they not?" Cedric asked Roland, though his eyes remained on Sofia as he looked her over.

"Well, yes, but Sofia's not..."

"Sofia," Cedric interrupted Roland to repeat the woman's name to her. "My name is Cedric, and I do believe you're exactly who I'm looking for."

"I-I couldn't possibly be..." She kept blushing, though she wasn't sure why. She'd been assumed a courtesan before not by any man this sober or calmly confident. His warm brown eyes were looking through her it seemed, like she was already naked and being sized up, a both thrilling and frightening sensation.

"Yes, she's far more suited to my tastes," Cedric said to Roland, still looking at Sofia with a now gentler smile and an affectionate caress of his hand to her cheek. "That is of course, if you'd like to come with me, Sofia."

She was glad she was finally being included on whatever he was talking about. "Where is it we'd go?"

"Where ever you wish. I'm keen to travel and would greatly appreciate the companionship."

"Oh... When would we be back?" Sofia asked innocently, earning a laugh from the gentleman.

"My dear, you misunderstand," his smile widened. "I want you to marry me and be my wife."

Sofia thought she'd heard him wrong at first. It was an offer that sounded too good to be true, and her mother had warned her that the devil himself whispered such deals. Cedric might appear charming, but what if he were cruel to her once they left? She didn't want to be trapped in another impossible situation. However, if he was kind to her... this might be her chance to be free. "It's an awfully big decision, my lord... Might I have some time to think about it?"

Cedric nodded his head. "Of course."

"I-If you'll excuse me then," she bowed politely as she inched toward the door, finally retreating to let her emotions get the better of her. It was a mixture of excitement, confusion, uncertainty, hope, and fear. In the sanctum of her room, she felt some control over herself, slowly regaining her breath and mind alike.

Marry a stranger? That she would even consider doing such a thing scared her, but freedom from this life... This could well be her only opportunity to have something more. Yes, she'd still have to marry and perform wifely duties, but her prospects of finding a partner the normal way weren't good. No regular man would take on the burden of her debt if they wanted to build a life and start a family together. Even if she did find someone that accommodating, she didn't want to raise children in a place like this. She didn't want to have to work long hours every day and feel alone for the rest of her life. She wanted to at least try another way of living. Sleeping with one man she barely knew was certainly a better prospect than bedding many, but saying 'yes' to Cedric's proposal still made her feel uneasy.

* * *

With the lord having retired to his chambers in the castle for the night, he didn't think he'd be further disturbed until morning. After Sofia's departure, he and Roland returned to his office to look over the girl's contract. She'd certainly inherited a great deal of debt, but it wasn't anything he couldn't afford. Ever confident Sofia would agree to his proposal, he began to think about their wedding night - likely aboard his vessel _The Sensational_ on the journey back to his homeland. He'd take things slow, wait until she was comfortable in his arms, kiss every inch of her beautiful body, whisper sweet things into her ear, and then hopefully delve into her hot core, damp with need for her husband.

He could tell it'd been years since his last dalliance with a woman to have fantasies so flowery, but that didn't make it insincere. Sofia looked like she needed someone, unlike Amber who had enough of herself to go around. No, Sofia would appreciate his efforts. His impression of her told him that much. It probably wasn't her ideal 'out', but he'd try to make her happy. In turn, he hoped she'd be kind to him. Kind enough at least to give him a child to placate his mother who worried a bit too much about not being a grandmother. After that... after that if they would just exchange pleasantries from time to time, that'd be fine with him. He knew he'd long to touch her, but realistically knew the feeling might not be mutual.

He sighed as he tried to calm the excitement in his mind long enough to fall asleep when he heard the lock to his door click and the chamber quickly open and close. In the darkness, his aged eyesight had trouble making out who was there, but he knew it was a woman. For a brief moment, he thought Sofia had come to give him her answer, but it took on whiff of a heavy perfume now wafting through the room to eliminate that option.

"Oh dear, still awake, My Lord?" Amber's voice asked in false concern. The blonde came into focus as she made it to the edge of his bed and began to crawl in. "Poor thing. Why don't you let me tire you out?"

"That's not necessary," Cedric frowned and glanced down to see she possessed an even skimpier robe than the one he'd seen her in earlier. He'd concede she was beautiful and quite sensual, but she simply didn't appeal to him. He'd always preferred brunettes, and when it came to egos, he preferred one smaller to his, not larger, and Amber's was so large apparently she couldn't handle rejection.

"Oh, but I insist," Amber purred as she boxed him against the headboard like a leopardess. "You'll sleep much better once you cum for me."

"Yes, well unfortunately for you, darling, I've spent my seed for the evening," he told her honestly, and thank god he had. It'd be harder to chase her off with an erection begging to be played with. "If you'd like to save face, you'll leave now."

Not believing him, Amber aggressively grabbed his groin and sure enough, found nothing but soft flesh.

Cedric grabbed her arm immediately and pushed her back without a word, just a cold glare to match the red snarl she was giving him.

Reminding herself to not look like a beast, she recomposed herself with a haughty scoff, and left the room in a mild stomp.

Rolling his eyes, Cedric laid back down to go to sleep. He was too old for any more drama to stay awake a moment longer.

* * *

The following morning, Sofia awoke to her usual routine of grooming and dressing. Things changed however when she stopped in the kitchen to grab her bowl of breakfast porridge. Violet, her senior maid whom Sofia viewed more like an aunt, had a change in orders for her. "Your next few days wages have been paid by a Lord Cedric. Says 'ya might as well get to know 'im before ya make your decision'. And what decision is that, Sofia?"

"I'll tell you later, Violet," Sofia answered, blushing slightly as she ate. So yesterday hadn't been a dream then.

After dodging further questions from her nosy colleagues, Sofia made her way to Cedric's quarters with a basket of clean sheets and towels - expecting fully to work for the man personally with the days he'd paid her salary. Upon announcing herself and getting permission to enter the room, she found everything already taken care of: the bed made, bathroom clean, and the lord fed and dressed, now simply enjoying the morning light with a cup of tea and a paper to read.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Cedric asked with some amusement as he lowered his paper. Coupled with the basket, his brain made the logical conclusion. "You didn't think I was paying you to stay a maid?"

"What else would you want me to do?" Sofia countered, naive in her thinking and only now just realizing how foolish she must look, but surely he didn't expect her to go straight to bed with him.

"It's alright," he told her, quickly getting up to go to her side. "My apologies. I should have been more clear in my instructions. I wanted you to spend the day with me."

"Oh."

"...Is that something you'd like to do?" He asked, not sure if she was elated or disappointed by his clarification.

"I... I wouldn't... know," she said honestly. "I'll gladly do so, but I don't know you or what it is you like to do, so..."

"We could make love all day," he suggested teasingly, only half joking. If she agreed, he'd whisk her onto the bed immediately.

"Th-That's...!" She turned bright red immediately, causing Cedric to chuckle.

"You're quite bashful for a maid in a whore house," his smile softened and he reached up to touch her cheek. "Have you ever known a man?"

Sofia slowly shook her head, keeping her eyes at her feet due to her embarrassment.

"...Would you like to know me?" He asked cautiously, lifting her chin with a single finger to get her to meet his eyes.

He had such deep brown eyes, she thought dreamily. She'd like to get to know him, and if he'd already gone through the effort of buying her time, the least she could do was try. "Perhaps... outside of bed first."

"Splendid," he beamed, and guided her by the small of her back to his little tea table where there was a spare cup ready to share.

They spent the morning simply talking, Sofia filling in the details her contract lacked, before taking their conversation outside to share a walk in the lush gardens. Cedric was surprised how common-sense she was, apparently from a young age, and even now she admitted her reservations to taking an easy way out, worrying it wouldn't be fair to him to have essential bought a wife.

He merely laughed with a boyish embarrassment as they walked together down a shadier patch of cobblestone. "I've attempted courting the old fashioned way with no success. I'm of the age now where what looks I did have aren't fluttering any hearts, but my wealth is. My father passed earlier this spring, so my profile is still rather low, but I knew any woman who showed interest at this point might simply be after my money. And to tell you the truth, it's my mother's money, but I inherited the title of Lord so you see where there can be the discrepancy. My mother's a very... forward woman. She wants grandchildren to spoil in her twilight years. I wouldn't say I'm being forced to marry by her, rather heavily encouraged, although I do admit sometimes I'm rather lonely."

"Have you... hired company before?" Sofia had to ask.

"In my younger days," he nodded his head. "No one in over a decade now I think. I didn't want it to become a habit. A man can have his vices, but vices shouldn't have a man, you know?"

"Yes..." Sofia agreed with a cringe. Plenty of regulars here indulged way too much in booze and women.

Stepping back into the sunlight, Cedric changed the topic. "Speaking of, you must have some escapes from this life every now and then. Tell me, what do you enjoy, my dear?"

"I don't get out much, but I do enjoy music and the arts. Street performers mostly. I can sing and dance relatively well, but I'm often too tired from work to join in. Mostly I end up reading books about folklore and fairy tales, finding my escape in magical realms."

"It doesn't have to be," he smiled. "Think of me as a sorcerer able to cast a spell to take you to lands you've never seen. You'd certainly go then, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm..." Sofia smiled back, his tone obviously flirting and she decided to indulge. "And what would I see in your land, Sorcerer?"

"Amethyst mountains with frosted peaks overlooking a quaint collection of cottages in a forested city all visible from the tallest tower in my castle. The grounds have gardens filled with far more exotic and beautiful flora, reflecting pools, and a lake to the west that swallows the sun at dusk. I hope to return before the summer's end when the entire land looks like the stars have fallen as the fireflies dance in the moonlight," Cedric was waxing poetic at this point, his imagery very vivid in her mind's eye.

"I'd love to see it," she said without realizing.

"You can," Cedric offered, giving a reassuring squeeze to the hand that held his arm. He considered proposing to her again, but knew the offer was still being debated. He wanted to say he understood her hesitation, but he did not. He thought anyone would be happy to leave a life working in a bordello for for a life of luxury, but he also had sense enough to realize that was likely not her reservation. He was asking her to place a lifetime's worth of trust into a marriage with him, a contract that required far more intimacy than he expected the young woman to have experienced - and he was comfortably middle aged, set in his ways, knew what it was he wanted. That they seemingly had any compatibility at all amazed him.

Their courting progressed over three days of picnics, long walks arm in arm, and evenings spent in front of the fire be it enjoying a book or a glass of wine, or simply the harmonious silence between them. Even Sofia had to admit it felt natural for her to be companion to someone. His temper would flare from time to time if he spilled a drink or caught his foot on something. He was unafraid to be cranky after a poor night's sleep, not so much taking it out on her as it was the foreign bed he was unused to. He mellowed often with just an understanding smile, something Sofia found magical in and of itself to see his expression change so drastically from a simple gesture.

"For fuck's sake!" He openly cursed the third afternoon upon tripping over the edge of the rug, falling with little grace and despite catching himself, slumped onto the floor a defeated man. "Perhaps I'm too much of a hazard to be wed..."

Sofia set her book aside and crawled over from her bed of pillows nearer the fireplace to comfort him. "So you're a little klutzy from time to time. We all fall down. What's important is that you get back up."

"..." He rolled onto his back to look at her, his lips curled down in a scowl.

Sofia giggled. "You're not so old that you can't get up, Lord Cedric."

"Ability is irrelevant. My reasons for not getting up are few," he grumbled.

"Is that so?" She challenged, already knowing how to motivate him. In truth, she'd been wanting to try this little exchange for a while, but hadn't felt the opportunity right until this very moment as she leaned down over him to peck a quick kiss to his lips.

His frown twitched and slowly curled up as he pushed himself upright. "You kissed me."

She blushed and nodded her head. "It's something married couples do... I figured we ought to give it a try."

He leaned toward her, smiling calmly. "Might we continue...?"

"If you'd like to," she answered shyly, sitting still as he lips pressed against hers in a far more intimate exchange.

It was so warm and soft, like nothing she'd ever felt before. She moaned lightly as she tilted her head, at first trying to break the kiss only to end up deepening it. With her mind spinning and heart racing, the strength to deter him became non existent as she lost herself in the moment. One kiss became two, two became three, and they continued multiplying as Cedric eased her back onto her nest of pillows, wanting to make sure she was comfortable beneath him.

"Oh, Sofia...!" Cedric breathed out, his lips now inching down her neck. "You've no idea the yearning I've felt since I laid eyes upon you. How I want you... How I'd _worship_ you...!"

"My Lord, please..." Sofia gasped, slightly fearful desire had overtaken him and yet curious to witness his devotion.

"I have only kisses to give you, Sofia," he stated calmly, looking down at her with hope and want in his eyes. "Kisses to bestow upon your most intimate place, if you'll permit me..."

She blushed brightly, but didn't stop him as he lifted her skirt, his hands traveling up her thighs to grasp the hemline of her bloomers and panties alike and lower them to her ankles and pluck off her feet. She watched, holding her breath, as he returned to massaging her legs, bare hands now touching bare thigh, latching on, and slowly parting them with great anticipation. His fingers traveled inward, delicately parting her folds and nether curls to reveal her hidden womanhood, blushing nearly as bright as she was.

"Beautiful..." He breathed, the puff of warm air from his breath making Sofia twitch. His head moved closer, lips puckering and kissing the tender flesh as he'd promised.

She shuddered, the unfamiliar sensation practically making her jump, but Cedric held her down, loudly kissing her lower lips. "Ah...! Lord Cedric...!"

His tongue flicked out at the sound of his name, licking her as if searching while Sofia began to squirm from pleasure.

"M-My Lord, please...!" She begged, breathing heavily and pawing at his clothes as he tended to her, his tongue finding what he'd been looking for as a single prod sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and out her mouth as a sensual cry.

He latched on immediately, sucking, licking, unrelenting to her cries as he built up a pressure deep inside her.

"Lord Cedric...! Please...! I can't...! I'm...!"

"It's alright, my darling. You're going to cum for me," he explained between those intimate kisses.

Sofia had no choice, ceasing her futile struggle for the freedom of release. It certainly felt incredible, but she felt the pressure beginning to twist down all over again as the Lord's mouth continued to feast on her. Wonderfully weak from pleasure, Sofia had no choice but to watch his head bobbing between her legs for what felt like hours. She lost track of how many times she came, or exactly when she passed out, but the next thing she remembered was the sound of dishware clattering and the smell of hot food tickling her nose. She stretched out and groaned upon the bed, unaware the bed was not her own until a figure was at her side with a fresh cup of tea.

"Did you rest well, Sofia?" Cedric asked as she slowly sat up to look at him.

"Huh?" She yawned, accepting the cup and saucer, and then glancing toward the window to see where the sun was. "What time is it?"

"After five. I tried to wake you before, but you seemed in need of the extra hours. However, I didn't want you to miss supper," he smiled and brushed some of her stray hairs off her face before kissing her forehead. "Come eat with me."

Sofia nodded and after a quick sip of her tea, set it on the nightstand. "Alright. Let me freshen up a bit first."

"Of course," he nodded, excusing her to the privy.

Sofia lingered in the bathroom, needing a moment to herself to think as well as groom herself. What had happened? One moment they were chatting and the next he was between her legs. She shuddered at the memory and had to wonder if he had more in store for her after supper. Probably so. While not a courtesan, Lord Cedric probably wanted to sample her before making his purchase. He seemed please so far, but what if he changed his mind? If she wanted to marry him as her way out, she couldn't afford to be an abashed virgin - even though she was. Maybe she ought to show a little initiative - that she was willing to work with him, to please him.

The thought stayed with her when she rejoined him at the table for lighter conversation over their meals. He was certainly easy to talk to, she noted as another thing she liked about him. Yes, she probably could be happy marrying a man like him, and she wanted to make him happy too - to never regret his choosing her. So she decided to be bold once the wine was drank and plates cleared.

"You've been exceedingly kind to me, my lord," she said, reaching a hand under the table to touch his knee and rub up his thigh a bit like she'd seen the other girls do in the parlor rooms. "I do appreciate it."

"Mm," Cedric smiled, relaxing his posture and splaying his long legs a bit wider. "Do you now?"

"Yes. I... I'd like to express my gratitude," she said, pressing her hand over his groin. "If you want me to, of course."

Cedric chuckled and moved his chair out from under the table, hands fiddling with his trousers to present his erecting manhood to her. "Very well. Show me."

Sofia gulped and eyes widened at the sight of him, so she went to her knees immediately to avoid looking at him. She knew more or less what to do, but never having performed fellatio before, feared she'd make a fool out of herself trying to suck him off. The fear didn't stop her, bringing her head between his legs while one hand grasped the base of his firm cock. The softness of the skin surprised given the stiffness of it and the thickness of his scent wasn't nearly as powerful as she expected from being tucked in his trousers all day. She began to stroke him, watching as his posture eased further and he exhaled a pleasant hum - clearly just happy to have his penis touched at all. Okay, she could do this. Start slow, she coached herself as she bestowed a kiss to the tip.

"Ooo," Cedric inhaled and dipped his head back as more kisses came, followed by slow licks. "Yes, yes that's good, Sofia. Just like that, love."

Heeding his instructions, she continued, licking all the way down to the base of him, her other hand sneaking in his pants to cradle his scrotum having heard numerous times 'not to neglect the balls' in the harem. She rolled the sack in her palm as her tongue traced back up his shaft, her lips then fastening over the moistened tip and sucking with a loud pucker.

"AH!" Cedric arched his hips forward a bit, eager to enter her mouth, but restrained himself. Still, for a woman who didn't take customers, she seemed rather skilled. But he'd think about that later. Right now all he wanted was to continue this wonderful exchange.

Her mouth slid further down his shaft and then back up to the tip where she teased her tongue in addition to sucking hard. The blissful sounds he made were rather encouraging and stimulating her own sex to think of how such pleasure felt.

"Sofia..." He panted, stroking her hair as her head bobbed up and down quicker and quicker. "I'm going to cum, love... Should I... AHH!"

She slid his length down her throat, feeling his balls twitch as he came down her throat with a loud gasp of pleasure. She too moaned as she withdrew his cock, catching a lingering taste of his seed. She'd been right to do as the other girls had mentioned in taking him in deep because she couldn't say she cared much for the taste of him. With what knowledge she had of the skill, she forced herself to lick her lips and gaze up at her customer, a comforting hand now massaging his inner thigh. "Mm... Was that acceptable, My Lord?"

"Oh Gods..." Cedric was slumped in the chair still trying to regain control of his breath, his now flaccid cock still slightly twitching from the wonderful experience of her mouth.

Not exactly responding to her, Sofia continued her comforting touch, worried she'd done something damaging to the man as opposed to pleasurable. It seemed an awfully long time before his head lolled down to look at her and she felt his hand at her cheek again. She turned up to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat from the soft, yet intense gaze he'd captured her in.

"Sofia..." he breathed her name again. "Marry me."

She'd be hard pressed to refuse his proposal after letting things progress this far, she decided, and slowly got to her feet. She stood between his legs and put her arms around him, leaning her head down to his upturning face. "Yes."

Their lips met for an impassioned kiss, Cedric's energy miraculous renewed for a few moments as he lost himself in her. "Oh my dear, you've made me so happy. We can be wed on the 'morrow. The captain of my vessel has been awaiting my return with a bride."

"Oh," she blushed, settling on his lap.

"You don't get seasick, do you?"

Sofia shook her head. "No, I'm fine on the water. This is all just happening so quickly, it doesn't seem real."

"I assure you, my dear, it is real. Tomorrow, I'll make you my wife," he grinned and kissed her again.

After a few more kisses and light conversation regarding the wedding, Cedric reluctantly let Sofia retire to her own quarters while he struck out to draw up the necessary paperwork with Roland. He remained in high spirits both from his success and procuring the woman's hand in marriage, but also from the wonderful work of her mouth on his nethers. It was almost too good, a part of his brain nagged, while his heart assured him his Sofia, while talented, remained pure. Not that it mattered greatly if she was a virgin or not, but he didn't like being deceived.

* * *

"And as far as you know, she's a virgin?" He casually asked Roland as he looked over Sofia's contract.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't. Her work efforts don't leave much time for boys. There's been some harassment by customers, but our girls only serve if willing and the rough sorts are immediately banned," Roland answered, unaware of Cedric's deeper doubts.

The man had already tried to deceive him once and Cedric would not be made a fool of, but perhaps he already was given how badly he pined for his intended. He found himself nursing a semi upon return to his room where he wasn't surprised to find another woman waiting for him.

Sprawled out naked on his bed was Amber, a predatory look in her cat-like eyes that turned into a Cheshire grin as he entered. It was like she knew exactly when he didn't want to deal with her.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" He sighed.

"I'd argue you're just as stubborn," she smirked, drawing a finger down her supple thigh. "Why wouldn't you want to sample the finest Enchancia has to offer?"

"I will on the 'morrow. I'm marrying Sofia and taking her away from this place."

"Yes, I'd heard about that and felt I should tell you since Daddy likely didn't. You can take the girl out of the whorehouse, but you can't take the whorehouse out of the girl," Amber giggled.

"...What do you mean?" Cedric knew he shouldn't inquire, but it was too late to retract his question.

"She may be a maid, but that's only because she caters to a very exclusive list of clientele," Amber explained, sitting up to flaunt her breasts and well groomed loins to the man. "She's had many lovers you know. You've seen her debt. There's no way she'd ever be free of it if she didn't sell herself from time to time."

It sounded like the truth, a truth Cedric didn't want to believe, but he had to be realistic.

"If you're going to marry a whore, you might as well marry one who's the best at what she's doing," Amber continued, gliding off the bed to approach him. "I can make you a very happy man, Lord Cedric, if you'd only let me."

"Would you really?" He said with a polite smile, stepping aside to reveal the door before the expression faded back to annoyance. "Leave."

"Hmpf," Amber gave a little pout, but didn't see the point in arguing with the man. It wouldn't serve her purpose to create anymore animosity between them and they both knew it. For now, she could only hope the seeds of doubt she'd planted festered in her absence and would cause a change in heart come morning.

Cedric wondered if he was ever to have a good night's rest during his stay, his initial intentions of rubbing himself to sleep now tainted from Amber's mere presence. He rang his service bell to place another wine order and went about changing into his nightclothes as he waited on the bottle. He wanted to focus his thoughts towards his upcoming nuptials, but Amber's venom was doing its damage. Such incredible fellatio couldn't simply be beginner's luck, could it? This was a whore house after all, it stood to reason she might have some knowledge of a man's erogenous zones, but to utilize it as well as she did surely required practice. A past, he could forgive, but deception was another point entirely and Roland had already made an attempt to fool him.

Not knowing where to direct his thoughts, he was grateful when there was a knock at the door and the promise of wine. However, the bottle came with a surprise, not his usual maid, but Sofia, fresh from a recent bath given the damp braid tossed over her dressing gown.

He felt immediate relief at the sight of her and responded by quickly weaving his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. "I've missed you."

"After only a few hours? What would you have done if I hadn't met Marcy in the kitchen and offered to bring you your wine instead?" Sofia asked with a smile, unable to return the embrace given her hold on the bottle between them.

"Let us not ponder such a scenario," he smirked, easing his hold to usher her inside.

Sofia caught the whiff of Amber's perfume as she entered, but made no fuss as she approached the small dining table to pour his glass, merely stating her observation. "Amber was here again, wasn't she?"

"Unfortunately," Cedric groaned, eager to take the fresh glass and its mind numbing contents.

"That doesn't surprise me. A maid usurping a big business deal from a princess wouldn't sit well with her ego," Sofia sighed. "I'm sorry she's been harassing you."

"It'd be far more amusing if I believed she liked any part of me as much as my family's fortune," he admitted, taking a slow sip of wine. "Has she always been so forward?"

"Yes, that hasn't changed. I think she'd grown a bit bored since James, her younger twin, joined the knighthood. Being cooped up in such a place, seizing certain opportunities can be vital."

"Well she'll just have to wait for another opportunity because this one is yours," he said, placing the glass back down and drawing her back into his arms. "And you are mine."

She blushed and nodded her head, slowly moving her hands up his chest until they rested over his shoulders. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel wanted, my lord. It's been so long since I've shared affection with anyone, the fact that you're eager to have me in your arms makes me not want to leave them."

"Then don't," he smiled, hugging her close.

"As much as I've warmed to the idea of having you inside me, my lord, shouldn't we wait for our wedding night?" Sofia had to ask. After this afternoon, she'd have trouble objecting to subsequent offers of pleasure from the man. The thought of his girth inside her made her belly flutter and literally warm with excitement. He'd awakened want within her, and was quite keen on experiencing it.

"You want me inside you?" He inhaled sharply near her ear, his semi returning with gusto.

"I can't stop thinking about it," she admitted, rubbing herself shamelessly against him. "You're the first man I've ever wanted to bed. What you did with your mouth was incredible, yet I want... more..."

Cedric moaned, feeling the heat of her sex through her gown and against his bulge. This welcomed revelation made him wonder if she'd been longing since she awoke - trading places with his usual serving maid to bring him his wine a convenient excuse to flee to her fiance's arms. "Let's go to the bed, my dear..."

Sofia obeyed, sitting herself on his bed and disrobing, revealing a rather modest nightgown that still served plenty of salacious thoughts to his aroused brain.

Cedric resisted stripping himself nude, much to Sofia's confusion as they huddled under the sheets. He encouraged she lie on her side facing away from him, but allowing his body to fit snugly behind hers like a pair of spoons.

She certainly liked the feel of it, his hardness at her heat, yet prevented from joining them together by thin layers of fabric. Sofia tilted her head back to inquire if this was the position he preferred, but before she could speak, his lips were on hers again. Calmer, but deep, assuring her whatever his intentions, his sole concern was her comfort.

"I'd very much like to have you now, my dear, but waiting a day more will be worth it," he explained, reaching an arm down to caress her thigh. "Let that desire build... Then I surely won't leave you unsatisfied."

"Alright," she agreed, though she did tease her backside against his obvious erection in pursuit of another taste.

Cedric hissed through his teeth at the sensation and guided his hand beneath her nightgown and between her legs. "Although you are tempting..."

"I can't help it... I want you," Sofia confessed, bringing their lips back together as Cedric's fingers gently rubbed her tender flesh. Her breathing quickened as he explored her with loving strokes and caresses, his fingers quickly becoming slick with her arousal.

"Tell me more about how you want me," he whispered against her ear as he swirled a finger around her hidden pearl, earning a loud gasp from her.

"I...!" Sofia panted, feeling his fingers pressing in a light circle. She wasn't sure how to elaborate upon her want of him and it was awfully hard to think with the musing of his fingers.

He returning to licking at her neck as he plunged two fingers inside her, his thumb still circling her clit. He accepted her cries as an answer, relishing in the sensual song of repeated "ah"s whenever his fingers delved forward. Feeling her on his cock would be extraordinary, the temptation not to wait prompting him to grind himself against her backside.

"Oh god...!" Sofia whined, the pressure of his erection maddening her with desire for the man. She wanted to give him pleasure and experience more of it herself, but it was more than that. She reached her hand back to grab him, wanting to give him something to thrust into. He was so hot and hard against her palm, and moaned loudly as she pumped his length.

Cedric sucked on her earlobe to muffle his louder cries, his fingers now working faster and harder, trying to match the rhythm of her strokes to simulate their future lovemaking.

"CEDRIC!" She cried out as the pressure burst within her, her hand squeezing him extra hard and triggering his own orgasm.

"Ugh! Sofia...!" Cedric hissed, pushing his pelvis as close to her posterior as possible as his seed spilled onto her thigh. His hands now held her arms, holding her close as he came and then descended his high, tucking his head over her shoulder and breathing heavily.

Sofia was also panting, but recovered quicker than her husband to be. She reached her hand back to stroke his hair, coaxing him to nuzzle his head against hers.

"Oh, Sofia..." he murmured against her ear, following with a few light kisses to her neck.

"My Lord..." She sighed happily, turning just so to trade gentle kisses with the man. By this time tomorrow he'd be her husband, and she his wife. She'd have him in her arms, in her body, giving him all the love and affection she was capable of.

'Love'. She blushed at the thought, thinking it premature, but somehow it suited her feelings better than all other words. Yes, she didn't have much to offer Cedric in return, but she'd give him her love on their wedding night, and together they'd build a future together. It seemed too good to be real, like it was all a beautiful dream, and she clung to him for fear it'd slip from her grasp.

* * *

Come morning, once again the two did part to finish packing and make themselves presentable for the upcoming wedding ceremony. Sofia wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do to look nice. The nicest thing she owned was still hemmed and stitched in various places and all in varying shades of brown with tints of color. It seemed foolish to try to make her look any more presentable, but then again, Cedric had proposed to her while she wore her apron and had her hair in a ponytail. Maybe he liked the ragged look? Still, as she finished brushing her hair out, she ruled her 'best' wasn't much, but it would have to do.

"If'in he can't see how lovely a lass ya are without frills, I don't think he'd be a man worth marryin'," Violet declared as she finished packing Sofia's meager bags of belongings. "But ya like 'im?"

"He's very charming when he wants to be," Sofia said with a shy smile. "I think I can be happy being the wife to a man like him, but I'm not certain I'll do the same for him. I mean, I'll try, but I've never..."

"Ya ride his cock an' you'll be fine," Violet winked. "Ya may not a' done the deed, but ya know how the deed needs doin'."

"Y-Yes," Sofia nodded with a blush.

"You'll do fine," Violet gave the younger woman a comforting hug as there was a knock on the door.

"Sofia, are you decent?" Roland called from the other side.

"Yes sire," Sofia answered and looked to Violet who handed her her bag and gave her a nudge for the door.

Cedric had been brief on Sofia's situation when he purchased her contract, but he didn't expect to be so underwhelmed by the young woman's lack of anything when she stepped out of the room. Had she not saved any of her earnings for herself? He felt like he was adopting a stray kitten from the streets. He couldn't wait to spoil her, assured her reaction would be to sing his praises, something his ego was always in the mood for.

"Um," Sofia blushed, trying to think of something more to say to break the silence when Cedric closed the gap between them to offer her his arm. She slowly curled her fingers around the lush fabric of his jacket and found she liked it there. They looked a bit of an odd pair, and walking together felt strange, but she didn't dislike it.

Saying her goodbyes as they left the castle, Sofia found her heart beating rapidly the closer they came to the gate. She'd come and gone before to the village, but this was the first time she truly felt like she was leaving - like she could leave. The fear of not taking such an opportunity had stopped her before. She wouldn't let it a second time. She gripped Cedric's arm a little tighter as his carriage passed through the archway and was afraid to let go until he had to ask what was causing her to cling to him so.

"Sorry," she said softly, ready to pull her hand away when Cedric's other hand clasped over it.

"If you're scared, I don't mind if you cling to me," he tilted his head toward hers. "In fact, I encourage it."

"I'm worried I'll wake up; that this will have all been some fantastic dream..."

"Unlikely. I don't think I'm the exact sort of man young women dream about marrying," he said rather nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Sofia gave a curious tilt. "Do you not think yourself a dashing hero, Lord Cedric?"

"Well, I'm not exactly dashing," he smiled at her.

"Mm, I don't think so. You're very handsome. You have warm brown eyes and two very pretty hair colors. Then there's your aristocratic nose," she said, drawing down the elongated bridge of his nose and down across his lips. "And your thin, but gentle lips..."

"That fit so perfectly against the soft swell of yours," he finished, leaning in to steal a kiss from her. He'd been trying to save his passions for consummating their vows, but he feared madness if he didn't indulge in some small taste of her beforehand.

Sofia was similarly frisky, eager to latch on to his lips and thread her fingers through his hair as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to dare this reality to break - to prove it was not a dream. She felt his palm cup a breast, rolling it tenderly before giving it a gentle squeeze causing her to softly gasp into his mouth just as the carriage came to a halt and put their passions on hold.

They found themselves among the hustle and bustle of the port. From the carriage, they went up a plank to a large ship, one grander than Sofia had ever seen. The entire crew greeted Cedric and offered their congratulations and Sofia a small bouquet of flowers as the ship's captain appeared from his quarters to perform their simple wedding ceremony.

To passing eyes, it was hardly much of a wedding, but Sofia always preferred small and simple. The traditional vows they recited made her heart pound wildly in her chest, still awaiting some revelation this couldn't possibly be real, but it was - their shared kiss to the cheers of the crew felt very real. Only a few hours more and she'd dare believe it to be true.

* * *

At last the two retired to Cedric's cabin, a dark, but warm room with several lavish pieces of furniture built in to the walls in the event of rough seas. The view from the windows was still of the port though it was slowly shifting as the crew weighed anchor and unfurled the sails to set out for Cedric's homeland. A painting on the wall depicted such, the amethyst mountain range in the background of lush forest and meadow. It really did look like a picture from a storybook.

"Do you like it?" He asked, stepping behind her as she admired the painting.

"It's beautiful..." Sofia answered, turning to face him. "Is that where we're heading?"

"Yes. My mother will want to meet you as soon as word reaches her. After that we can have a proper honeymoon anywhere you wish."

"The world's a big place... I don't know that I ever had any one destination in mind," she smiled and put her arms around him. "Right now I just want to be here with you, if that's alright."

"It's where I want to be too," he beamed, tilting his head to take her lips in yet another tender kiss.

Sofia took a seat on the bed, expecting her husband to join her immediately, but he held back as he excused himself over to a desk drawer.

"I have a wedding present for you," Cedric smiled as he pulled a few papers from the desk and walked back over to the bed to hand them to her. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

Curious, Sofia took the handful of papers which she recognized after the first line. "My contract...?"

"To do with as you will," he instructed with a slight bow. "I know you've essentially traded it for a marriage contract, but am I wrong for thinking I'm the better choice?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled as she began shredding the paper, taking great delight in its destruction. She threw it up like confetti, or perhaps like rice seeing as there hadn't been any scattered after the ceremony on deck.

He chuckled and joined her on the bed, brushing a few pieces of the document to the floor. Their giggles ceased and an awkward silence hung in the room for a few moments before Sofia brought her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She'd been anxious for this moment since Cedric made his proposal. She always feared her first time would be with a customer when the pressure to pay off her debt increased, so to offer herself up to her husband on their wedding night meant the world to her. The excitement building in her abdomen was finally reaching its peak, perhaps making her a little too anxious as she subsequently pinned Cedric to the bed.

"Sofia...!" He was surprised by her enthusiasm and didn't complain, not that she gave him much opportunity with continued kisses. It felt amazing to be wanted so fiercely by the young beauty: her hands stroking up the flat panes of his chest after plucking open the buttons of his shirt. He watched with kindred hunger in his eyes as her hands traveled downward to his trousers, popping them open, and extracting his full erection.

She smiled and promptly took him into her mouth, wanting to give him every bit of pleasure she could.

"Oh god, Sofia...!" He gasped, tilting his head back into the pillows. He wasn't sure why, but this fellatio felt far better than the first, her mouth working him perfectly from the start. The only downside was that it was rather short, although that was probably for the best. If he came in her mouth, they'd have to wait a while longer to consummate their vows.

Sofia gave the tip of his cock one last kiss before backing off the bed to disrobe herself in full view of her husband. Wanting to keep him interested, she teased each item of clothing off one by one until she was left in her knickers and swaying her body back and forth as she ran her hands down her sides.

"How lovely..." Cedric breathed, his eyes focusing on her full breasts, pink nipples perked to attention. He licked his lips, thirsting for their flavor in his mouth. His eyes followed her fingers as they slipped under the hem of her panties, slowly lowering them to reveal her damp womanhood. He moaned with yearning, his cock now aching to be inside of her.

"I hope I make you happy, my lord," Sofia said in a hushed tone as she crawled back onto the bed and over her husband. She smiled warmly at him as she caressed a hand to his cheek. "This is all I have to give you: myself, and my love."

"Your love?" He repeated, a bit surprised to hear that word between them. Their was a definite fondness, but love took time. Love was work. Love... wasn't a requirement for their marriage.

"I know it's perhaps too soon to speak of such feelings, but I am already fond of you, and I want to love you, so along with my body, I entrust my heart to you as well. That is my wedding gift to you... Ce... Cedric," she blushed, knowing it was a risk to address him without his title, but desperately wanting to bridge the gap between lord and maid to simply man and woman.

Cedric's face melted into a warm smile as he placed a hand over hers and turned his lips to kiss her palm before moving her hand over his heart. "I'll treasure it always, my dear wife."

She smiled and pulled his head down to latch onto his lips, wanting him now more than ever. There was no conversation, only quickened breaths between long, amorous kisses until Sofia slowly lowered herself upon his cock, crying out from the sting of the first stretch. This was nothing like his fingers, fuller and deeper reaching, burning as the full length sheathed inside her.

Cedric held her waist and was a bit shocked to see the tiny trickle of blood running down his length as she raised herself back up a bit. Despite his suspicions to the contrary, she was indeed a virgin. The revelation made him sit up, wanting to better embrace and comfort her as she got used to the feel of him. He was fighting the urge to buck into her, loving the tight warmth she engulfed him in, but wanting far more to have her enjoy her first time with him. "Easy, love. Easy..."

Sofia bit into her lip to suppress her moans, her limbs wrapping around his form to brace herself. "I-I can do it."

He smiled kindly as he let her take the time she needed to adjust before a sigh gave him an indication she was relaxing. He turned her over, putting her into the comfort of the bedding rather than the boniness of his thighs. "Sofia, you're not my whore - you're my wife. You don't need to push yourself."

"W-Well yes, but it seems a bit unfair to ask you to guide me in this... You're done so much for me and I'm the one who grew up in a brothel."

He had to chuckle. "Yes, a bit ironic, but marriage isn't about counting the favors we owe each other. You gave me your love, did you not? There's nothing more I could ever want from you. You're everything I need, Sofia. Let me be yours as much as you are mine."

She blushed and nodded her head, weaving her arms and legs around him as he slowly pressed forward, testing her tolerance. Sofia gasped and squeezed him, but was quick to relax and take a deep breath before encouraging him to continue - which he did. "Oh...! That's...! That's nice..."

"Not one for hyperbole, are you my dear?" Cedric smirked, planting a kiss to her temple as he gently moved his hips back and forth. He hadn't the energy for anything excessive, but even if he had, wanted to prolong this moment as much as possible.

"I guess not," Sofia sighed happily as the burning between her legs subsided and gave way to a delightful fluttering in her belly. She pulled him in for another kiss, wanting to convey as much affection as she could.

It wouldn't be hard to love him, she decided, both physically and emotionally. Every kiss, every caress was attentive and loving, resonating the same feeling with Cedric. Love was inevitable, both having found exactly what they needed in the other. The future was certain to be a happy one.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

They'd been at sea for two months trying to return to Cedric's homeland, but the weather wasn't permitting - meaning they moored at port in a different city nearly every week. Cedric grumbled his complaints, knowing his mother wouldn't forgive even the weather for their late arrival, but Sofia's wonder at the outside world would make it worth it. She practically dragged him off the ship the moment they arrived in a new city, eager to experience all the new sights and sounds of unknown places. The culture had yet to change significantly, but in their current place of port, the internal market was huge - nearly as large as Sofia's sparkling blue eyes.

"Tanguvian Coffee and imported carpets?! Waah! Jade jewelry from Wei-Ling?! Ooo! Cedric, Cedric! They have silks from Khaldoun! Feel how soft!" Sofia exclaimed like an excited child as she went from one stand to another, though the silks seemed to be holding her attention long enough to convey her obvious want of them.

Cedric smiled and inspected the product for himself, a man of his class having some taste for the best. "Well, you are in need of clothing."

"Really?!" Sofia held back a squeal as Cedric reached for his coin purse to conduct the necessary transaction. She really didn't want him spending too much on her, but she did want a more proper gown to meet her mother-in-law in.

Cedric was only too glad to spoil her and listen to her happy hum as they made their way back to the ship. He kept glancing down to see her happy little smile as she hugged her sewing materials to her chest. She was absolutely adorable now that she was more relaxed in his presence and settling in to their marriage. It only made him want to ravish her more.

"I wonder if I'll be able to sew properly if the waves remain as choppy as they've been," she pondered out loud as they walked the gang plank back onto the ship.

"The recent forecast calls for calmer waters along our charter," he said, taking hold of her hand as she stepped onto the desk. "It should be smooth sailing to Alabastower."

"I hope so. I thought I didn't get seasick, but my stomach's been feeling queasy for a few days now," she confessed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer to her side. This was the first he was hearing about her feeling unwell.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's one other thing it might be," she said with a small smile and bright cheeks.

"...Really?" Cedric's face melted into a wide smile.

"I'm over a week late. I'm not certain, but I'd like to increase my nutrition in cause I am."

"Of course, darling," he swept her up into his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips before reluctantly releasing her. "I'll go inform the cook. Why don't you take your things to our room and wait for me on the bed?"

"Again? It'll be a wonder if I'm not," she giggled before heading off to their cabin.

Two weeks later when they arrived in Alabastower, she had the best news to give her mother-in-law: she'd be a grandmother come spring. It made for a good first impression, Madam Winifred far more eager to pamper her new daughter-in-law than Cedric ever was - only because Cedric showed restraint. Sofia endured with grace, knowing the woman meant well, but come the end of the day, she was happy to crawl into bed with her husband and simply relax.

"She doesn't make you regret marrying me, does she?" Cedric had to ask, turning onto his side to rub his hand over her womb and gaze into her eyes.

"Not even for a moment," Sofia smiled, pulling him into a kiss. Freedom never tasted so sweet.

 _END_

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was a request that turned into quite the long one-shot. It's been brewing for months. I know it's rather anti-climatic with Amber's role, but I'll be honest, I wanted to write more smut than I did drama. If I can figure out the how, I may go back at some point and edit it in, but for now, I think it's alright. ;) Enjoy


	9. Sealed Sequel Part 2

AU: Jessibelle's "Sealed" from "Bits and Pieces", continued from Chapter 4

* * *

 _"...Before this whole ordeal, I actually had the nerve to think you cared about me, but then when I was in trouble... for the first time in my life, you weren't going to save me... So I saved myself..."_ Sofia's crude explanation repeated in his head after he chased her away.

Now that he was alone, Cedric felt he had the room to breathe. With a heavy exhale, he sunk into the stool by his desk and rolled over to see what work she'd left him. He picked up the ingredient containers, examining each of their contents to insure they hadn't been further tampered with. Lava Lizard Larynx, Woozy-Toozy Worm Paste, Sapphire Soot, etc. all looking as they should upon inspection. He neglected to observe the Freewill Flowers along with a few other ingredients when nature called, drawing him back into his chambers to purge his body of the remaining potion traces.

There wouldn't be much work done today, he realized, between his sobering up and the hubbub the castle erupted to upon Sofia's announcement of their nuptials. He'd barely finished giving the news to his parents' portrait when his mother popped through, squealing joyously and hugging him tight. Winifred the Wise was completely delighted to visit her son since hearing of his nuptials and the circumstances under which they were consummated. "Oh, I always liked that girl! Just a little bit of wickedness in her after all!"

Winifred taking Sofia's side was a foreseen complication with summoning his mother, but Cedric needed a voice besides his own to paint the princess' actions as villainous. Since his mother agreed, she proved his point, even if the doing so brought him no solace.

"I'll have such naughty grandchildren; I'll have to get creative where I hide the cookies," the older woman giggled, but taking note of her son's lack of triumphant cackling, moved to begin mothering. "Now, Ceddykins, why the pout? You love that girl, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!"

"Isn't it? If you really love her, why don't you forgive her?"

"It's not that I don't plan on it, but she... She shouldn't be doing things like that. Like me! And I didn't think she'd ever take advantage of our relationship either... I can't treat this like just another magical marriage and that's the damn worst part of it. If I didn't love her, it would be easy and simple. I wouldn't even care... but I do."

"So why torture yourself, dear?" Winifred smiled gently, gingerly placing her hand on her son's back to rub it comfortingly. "If you love her, then love her. Make her grateful she chose a man like you."

Cedric heaved another heavy sigh and tilted his head to meet Winifred's comforting pats to his head. There were times when he didn't mind her coddling, and this was one of them. He knew she was right: this marriage wasn't going to go away simply because he was upset, and for what it was worth, Sofia had chosen him to be her husband. However, he couldn't pretend his first actions as such were... proper. What if he'd hurt her? Scared her? The council could push for copulation all they wanted, but he didn't want to rape his wife to satisfy their demands for more magic users.

A curt knock on the door drew him out of his mother's embrace as Baileywick then proceeded to open the door. "Ah, forgive the interruption Ms. Winifred, Cedric."

"Oh not at all Bailey, dear," Winifred said with a dismissive wave.

"What do you want, Baileywick?" Cedric asked in his usual dry tone with the steward.

"I understand congratulations are in order," he began, took a moment to adjust his spectacles, then laid on his own callous tone. "You've been asked to join the royal family for dinner seeing as you're now part of the family."

Cedric grimaced, but knew for his own sake, he'd have to keep up appearances lest he invite more trouble into the situation.

* * *

Predictably, Sofia's entire family was surprised to hear the two had eloped the night before, but also relieved to know the situation was resolved without further conflict. Sofia of course had neglected to mention how she "convinced" Cedric to marry her. Those details wouldn't be appropriate even if she and Cedric had married under mutual consent. Still, it was a marriage to be celebrated for the sole fact Sofia wouldn't have to leave Enchancia to partner with a sorcerer she barely knew - that was how Amber and James saw it.

"What made you change your mind, Cedric?" James asked.

What surprised Sofia was Cedric's willingness to play along with the charade, hiding his true feelings behind a fake smile she could now easily see through.

"After some thought, it seemed a reasonable solution. Sofia kindly granted me no pomp and circumstance over the matter," he glanced over to his new bride seated at his side. "But given Sofia's deadline, it was understandable to rush things. We can still arrange for a proper, royal ceremony for the morality of the kingdom, but the Magic Council is satisfied with... the basic consummation."

"Yes..." Roland coughed uncomfortably, earning a pat on the hand from Miranda.

"I take it you sent word to the council immediately," the Queen smiled. "I'm glad we can put this whole matter behind us."

"Unfortunately not, Your Majesty. They'll ease on the marriage inquisitions, certainly, but matters of progeny will arrive before the year is out," Cedric said calmly, breaking to take a sip of his wine like this was regular conversation between him and the royals. "Provided she's not already pregnant."

Both Miranda and Roland's ears turned red, both accepting the marriage, but the reminder of its purpose putting images in their heads neither asked for.

"Will you at least be honeymooning somewhere?" Amber asked, her inquiry born out of concern for his sister's lack of anything 'fun' for her nuptials and the now obvious elephant in the room that they were behaving like newlyweds. She knew sex was a part of marriage, but wished for her sanity's sake, Sofia and Cedric would be doing such things far away from Enchancia. "Hakalo's perfect this time of year."

"Huh?" Sofia looked up from her plate and quickly glanced at her husband before turning back to her sister. "Oh, I hadn't thought about... that."

"How could you not?" Amber demanded, fully offended on Sofia's behalf. "You got married but you don't want any of the fun that comes with it? You're stuck with Cedric, the least you can do is make the most of it!"

Cedric had to wonder if the elder princess was aware of his presence or wanted to make her opinion on the union known unabashedly. Probably the latter.

"I'm not 'stuck', Amber," Sofia corrected.

"Well if you were gonna elope, you should at least have gone somewhere to make it a little special. Honestly Cedric, you married a princess. You ought to treat her like one."

"Amber," Miranda scolded lightly.

Oddly, the idea of a honeymoon intrigued Cedric. It would be nice to just get away from all this for a while. His focus was not going to be on his work and maybe a change of scenery would help him digest the reality. "Perhaps a honeymoon isn't such a bad idea," the sorcerer conceded.

"You... want to?" Sofia sounded surprised.

Right, Cedric's brain reminded him, getting away from the castle wouldn't mean getting away from Sofia, and honeymoons were basically an excuse to have as much sexual intercourse as possible - something the council would surely push for. It didn't sound like a bad idea, his other brain weighed in as he looked at Sofia, immediately imaging all the ways he'd yet to have her. He blushed at the thought, and after some reluctance, answered her. "It's been a busy year in general. A break would do both of us some good. Our nuptials provide the perfect excuse."

Sofia agreed. "Okay then, where would you like to go?"

"Oh, since when do I get to choose?" The words slipped out more snarky than he meant them, earning a momentary stare from all at the dinner table until he cleared his throat and clarified. "While Princess Amber's recommendations aren't to be taken lightly, I'm not one for muggy climates. There's a resort villa in Freezenburg I entertained the idea of visiting on my next vacation."

"Ooh! Are you talking about the Mt. Frosstar Hotel?!" Amber interrupted before her sister could speak, her eyes a twinkle.

"Er, yes, I believe that was the name." Cedric answered cautiously.

"Ohmygosh, Hildie's told me so much about it but I haven't had the time either to visit! Oh Sofia, it's a winter wonderland with natural hot springs, magic massages, the best hot chocolate, the most beautiful crystal decor, and of course the clearest skies to view the stars! Then there's the ice rink, the ski-boarding, and the stables even had a white reindeer born last year!"

Amber sounded more excited for this honeymoon than Sofia, but it was just like her sister to raise enthusiasm at a time like this when Sofia needed it most. She was able to manage a small smile, deciding even with Cedric upset with her, the idea of honeymoon might not be that horrible. "I have wanted to see more of my birth father's homeland, and I don't mind the cold much. It sounds perfect, Cedric."

There, he'd placated both his in-laws and his wife, Cedric heaved a sigh internally. "Yes, well if that's decided, I'll make the arrangements."

"No need," Roland smiled, summoning Baileywick to his side. "I'll handle the travel arrangements. When would you like to leave?"

"Immediately, if you wouldn't mind," Cedric dabbed his mouth on his napkin and rose from his seat. "Our elopement being what it was, I think it for the best if we let our vows settle before we return to our duties."

"I suppose so. The kingdom will need a while to digest the news too, I imagine," The king said as he scribbled the necessary commission for a carriage to Freezenburg, unaware of the negative implications of his words.

Cedric could only hear the negative - with Sofia being the most beloved royal by far, her marriage to him of all people might not be the usual morale booster most royal weddings were. Not that he'd blame them. Their sweet princess marrying the old royal sorcerer would once again make him the villain to many eyes who wouldn't believe the truth even if it were revealed to them. No, he was not looking forward to the next time he had to run errands. He wanted to run away and let the whole situation die down, and thankfully a honeymoon provided that out so he wouldn't look this gift flying-horse in the mouth. "Thank you for the meal; I'm off to pack."

"I should be able to have the carriage ready first thing in the morning," Baileywick announced as he went over Roland's commission.

"Very well," Cedric gave a nod of his head and a polite bow to his in-laws.

Sofia expected him to be promptly on his way, but not before he leaned down and pecked a kiss to her cheek, pleasantly surprising her.

"I shall see you later, my dear," he said, so sweet she almost believed it to be sincere. His voice tempted fantasies of their intertwining, bestowing want and longing before his departure.

* * *

It was a cruel punishment, but one she accepted willingly, and would relish in. Being a honeymoon, it was rather obvious they'd be having carnal relations. Hopefully Cedric would put most of his energy into that so they might have a chance to talk things out. However, Sofia was aware her own tolerance for his brand of lovemaking was too intense for a novice like her. She had youth on her side, maybe too much - her usual optimistic approach to all matters waned in this particular situation. She had nothing to her advantage other than the small comfort Cedric was attracted to her (albeit reluctantly).

By the time she reached her room, fresh from her bath and ready for bed, her maids were already packing for tomorrow. Violet directed the organized chaos, but drew her team to a halt when their princess entered the room.

"Did you need something, Princess?" Violet asked, evidently surprised to see her.

"Er, I appreciate your help packing, but I'd like to go to bed early."

"Oh. We thought you'd be staying with Lord Cedric from now on. He being your husband and all."

Sofia blushed with embarrassment. Yes, that's what would be expected, wouldn't it? "I guess I'm a little worn out and not thinking straight. Y-You're right."

"I'll prepare a few toiletries," Violet volunteered with a kind, helpful smile that made Sofia unable to refuse her service.

And so Sofia found herself once again under the judgmental gaze of Cedric's guardian gargoyles. Still, she steeled herself for what lay beyond and put all her confidence into opening the door. Cedric was where he usually was, seated at his desk toiling with some magical project, only this time she beheld him half naked, dressed only in his trousers. She'd never really seen his body before.

"I see you still haven't learned to knock," he snapped, lightly this time, not looking up from his task - enchanting a few vials to protect the potion ingredients he was sure to purchase in Freezenberg from the cold.

"I thought if I did it'd give me more time to hesitate..." she answered honestly as she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. "You wouldn't have answered anyway."

"Probably," he said, finishing his enchantment and circling around on his stool to look at her. "Well? What is it you want?"

"To... spend the night with you," she blushed. "It'd be weird if we didn't and we don't need the maids spreading rumors while we're gone."

He paused a moment before reluctantly agreeing with her. "No, I suppose not."

"I can sleep in the sitting room or-"

"You might as well get used to sharing a bed with me," he sighed as he stood and walked to the stairs. "Come along then."

Sofia nodded and followed behind him up to the twin doors that opened to the royal sorcerer's bed chamber. It was a far more humble suite than the rooms in the castle, but far more cozy. Cedric had several magical knickknacks and spell books on numerous shelves and bookcases, a few healthy looking plants, and a canopy bed certainly big enough for two. She'd seen his room only a handful of times in the past, none of them recent enough, but it hadn't changed and that made her smile a little. "You don't rearrange your furniture much, do you?"

"Function over form, my dear. If it's not broke, don't fix it."

"I suppose so," she said, making her way over to the bed, setting her basket of overnight toiletries on the floor before taking a seat on the mattress. She tried to think of what to say next, but as she looked at him, she was transfixed by his figure. He'd always been a slim man, but underneath his robes he had some lean to him. He ate and slept better nowadays and it showed, but being the tower dweller in full robes, his skin remained beautifully pale - like ivory, save the two darker circles that were his nipples. There was beauty in his form and she found herself wanting to see rest of him, but her gaze didn't give the sorcerer that impression.

"What? Does my body disgust you?"

"What?" Sofia snapped back to her senses. "No! I... I've just never seen so much of you before. I... I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I think you're very handsome."

Cedric raised a skeptical eyebrow, though his ego was intrigued. Nevertheless he approached his wardrobe to put on a nightshirt, censoring him from her view. He then removed his trousers and folded them over the back of a chair, before walking to the other side of the bed and crawling in. "I'm quite tired..."

"Oh," she said softly, trying to mask her disappointment.

"We leave first thing in the morning, so... get some sleep," he muttered as he turned onto his side, back facing her. It was as polite a 'goodnight' as he could muster for the time being.

Sofia quietly crawled under the covers on her side of the bed, nestling in to stare at the back of Cedric's head. She didn't know if she could sleep without some hope they'd work past this. "...Cedric...? We... will talk about this, won't we...?"

"Perhaps tomorrow," he answered. "Go to sleep, Sofia."

"Okay... Good night," she said softly, and closed her eyes in the hopes of obtaining some much needed rest.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so there's no smut in this one, but the next chunk is giving me a lil trouble so I'm posting what I have so ya'll know I'm still alive and working on stuff XD


	10. Sealed Sequel Part 3 Attempts

AU: Jessibelle's "Sealed" from "Bits and Pieces", continued from Chapter 9.

I don't think I'm ever gonna get the ending pieced together right, so here's just everything I've done.

* * *

 _(Start to the Honeymoon #1)_

Packed and on their way the following morning, the carriage ride provided hours of awkward silence between the two. Sofia was itching to talk to him, but knew their discussion would likely become heated and didn't want to disturb their driver. No, they'd wait to talk until the certain privacy afforded a honeymoon suite, but she simply couldn't remain silent until then.

"I hope the weather holds," she said with a glance out the window. "It can change so suddenly in the mountains."

"There's a Cloud Clear Spell I can perform if it does," Cedric assured her mild concern without glancing up from the book he'd chosen to distract himself with.

"That's good. I don't mind the snow, but being caught up in it is another story," she said with a brief titter of mirth - not that it eased the atmosphere between them.

"You have no better go-tos for conversation other than the weather?" Cedric asked, his annoyance still underlying his tone.

"I assumed it was a safe topic," she sighed and dared to glance over at him. He'd probably cop an attitude with any topic she tried to bring up, but that was better than the alternative. As long as there was some communication between them, even if it was negative, it was at least a sign he was willing to talk with her. "I'm not going to ask you not to be mad at me, Cedric. I know I've been a horrible friend, but I want to be a good wife."

"'A good wife'," he repeated, his voice a bit gentler from before. "Yes, you would, wouldn't you?"

She watched with bated breath as Cedric heaved a heavy sigh and looked over at her.

"Sofia, you're asking me to forgive an awful lot."

"I forgave you," she countered, reaching a hand up to clutch her amulet.

Ouch. He hadn't expected her to strike a blow like that, but maybe he had to stop putting his perfect princess on a pedestal. She was clearly capable of more morally ambiguous actions than he gave her credit for. "Yes, but this is far more personal. More intimate. More hurtful. I tried to fuck the kingdom, but you fucked _me_."

A blush rushed through Sofia's entire body and she bowed her head shyly. She was about to respond when the carriage hit a patch of turbulence, knocking both her and Cedric against the ceiling before the sorcerer was tossed on top of her. They heard the winged horses whining in distress from the unexpected mountain winds and the driver trying to calm them.

Grumbling, Cedric pulled out his wand from his sleeve and slid one of the side windows open. "Etiam caeli!"

A burst of white-blue light spiraled out from the tip, swirling around the carriage before casting a wide dispersal in every direction, effectively negating any disturbance in the sky for a few kilometers. The horses calmed and resumed their steady flight, much to the relief of the driver.

"Ah, thank you sir," he nodded back to Cedric. "It should only be a few more minutes. Are you and the princess alright?"

"We'll be fine. Let me know when we're descending, I can cast a soft landing spell to ensure no more currents take the horses by surprise."

"Of course, sir," he nodded and Cedric pulled his head and arm back inside.

His hair a bit of a mess from the wind, yet he looked even more handsome to Sofia. That Cedric could look so wild made her lower half twist with want and her heart twist with guilt, she ought to be focused on talking things out with Cedric. She fucked her way into this, she doubted she could fuck her way out.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, leaning forward to feel for bumps on her head. Angry as he was with her, he'd never wish she'd come to harm.

"Yeah, just smarts a bit..." She admitted with a wince as he did find a slight bump. Thank goodness she was forgoing tiaras for the time being or she could have really been hurt. "What about you?"

"Yes, if nothing else, I endure well," he managed a smirk and the atmosphere around them finally lightened.

However, their conversation was put on hold as they came in for a landing. Cedric insuring a safe descent with another spell. Thankfully the weather remained clear, allowing them to land under blue skies into the villa nestled between three large peaks. What followed was the usual greetings with their host, Countess Ingrid, a relative of Hildegard's who ran the Frosstar Hotel, and a tour of the hotel that ended at their honeymoon suite.

It was every bit as beautiful as Amber described: the halls had soft blue walls with white marble floors and pillars, ice lilies and nettledrops in crystal clear vases on white tables - all very clean and sparkly, but the suite, oh the suite was less bright, but far warmer with a large fireplace, mahogany furniture, and colors of burgundy, navy, golds and buttercream, and forest green in the rugs, curtains, and decorative pillows. It had a cozy, cabin feel to it, but with the elegance befitting nobility.

"It's gorgeous," Sofia commented as she sunk down on the bed to test it's comfort while Cedric dismissed the bellhops, able to unpack their trunks with a simple wave of his wand.

"What's gorgeous is the distance between here and Enchancia," Cedric sighed, and rotated his shoulder, feeling a bit worn out from all the magic he'd done in the past hour. "Nice and quiet."

She hoped that didn't mean he intended to stay quiet. They needed to talk, but he likely needed to rest a bit. She took the hint to excuse herself to begin using some of the Hotel's services. The spa sounded promising, her body in good need of a stress relieving massage and relaxing bath.

Cedric was surprised Sofia wasn't pushing for conversation. It was very unlike her, not that it raised much concern in him though - he was certain he'd done a good job at scaring her off for the time being. However, he knew avoiding her wasn't going to solve things, or make for a decent holiday from Enchancia. He was going to have to stop pouting, a challenge in and of itself, and talk to the woman, err, his wife. He'd have to get used to that. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought, though he wished it were. Oh how he wished the world was more like his hair, black and white, right and wrong so easily distinguished, but no. It had to be grey and conflicting and frustrating with no relief...

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. There'd been a sense of relief when he finally had Sofia in his arms. At first he thought it merely sexual gratification, finally slating a forbidden lust for the princess, and yet the longing remained... Wanting to keep her in his arms, being the world's greatest sorcerer husband, and welcoming a life they created together. He knew he'd have to do such things ever since he was a teenager, but the facade that he didn't care who was swiftly revealed to him that night. He wanted it to be her. They'd been through so much together, being partnered for life had a natural feeling to it. A feeling he kept trying to explain away with logic and sound reason, but at the end of the day, it was just as his mother said, 'you love that girl, don't you?'.

Merlin's Bloody Fucking Mushrooms! Why did his mother always have to be right?

He reached a hand into his shirt to extract the vial he now wore around his neck, the small red liquid within taunting him with its mere existence. He wondered if he inadvertently summoned his wife, Sofia returning to the room only a few seconds after his hand touched the vial. Coincidences didn't really exist where magic was involved.

"I'm back," she announced calmly, entering in a fluffy white bathrobe embroidered with the Frosstar Logo and matching slippers. Her cheeks were red from the bath, her hair still slightly damp, and her skin visibly silkier than what it was previous.

Cedric dropped the vial back into his shirt and nodded.

Sofia approached the sofa, wishing he'd given more of a response. "I don't suppose you're ready to talk..."

"Not especially," he admitted.

"Alright, we don't have to yet," she folded her hands together and began to fidget with her fingers. "Um, so... since this is our honeymoon, could we at least have sex again?"

It was a sudden question, although not an unexpected one. It was indeed their honeymoon and having sex was practically required. He was tempted, but reserved his enthusiasm with the not untrue fact that he was a bit tired.

"That's okay, I want..." she began, cheeks turning redder. "I want to please you."

An intriguing proposition, he thought, uncrossing his legs and noting it to be his only contribution for this exchange. "Seat yourself and take my seed as you will."

She nodded and slowly shed her bathrobe to the floor, unveiling a rather skimpy lavender negligee that left little to the imagination. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so..."

His preferences weren't an issue. It was Sofia herself he was weak to. This was the first time he was able to look at her clearly and he inhaled deeply at the sight as the blood rushed from his head.

She swayed a bit from side to side, not quite a dance, but something along the lines of seductive - or he assumed. While her declaration was bold, her actions were timid, uncertain, probably because she'd never done anything like this before which he found a bit endearing. She was no Tanguvian Bellydancer by any means, but he liked what he saw as indicated by the tenting in his trousers.

He managed a small smirk as she sank between his legs to unbutton his pants, carefully plucking each button until his length rose from the fabric, happy to see her.

She said nothing as she folded her hand around the length of him and stroked, coaxing further want into the straining member. Cedric's moans and hisses guided her, his breath quickening and his arms bracing the back of the sofa as she brought her lips around him.

Cedric had to admit he felt like a king, seated comfortably as his concubine sucked on his cock. He could definitely get used to this.

"Mm..." Sofia let out a little moan as she pulled her lips back to the tip, releasing him with a soft pop that put his cock back at attention. She crawled onto his lap, raising her hips over his as she held the root of him and slowly lowered herself, accompanied with a small gasp and then a long moan as he settled deep within her.

"Move," Cedric commanded, putting a hand to her waist to encourage her.

She obeyed, slowly thrusting her back and forth.

* * *

 _(A version of when Cedric finally deduces Sofia's intentions)_

Cedric held still a moment, taking in the sight of her. With the thick robe, it wasn't anything sensual that captivated him, rather just the simple sweetness that had always been Sofia. She was a beautiful young woman, likely nowhere near ready to settle down and get in the family way. He had to wondered why she just didn't tell the magic council to stick it like she would any other issue she didn't agree with. That was the Sofia he knew, not some fumbling maiden sealing herself in magical matrimony with an incapacitated man twice her age. No, she was back to 'normal', minus the being married to him part, which finally gave him cause enough to look past his own hurt for the reason why, and then it all clicked.

He got up from the sofa and strode quickly across the room, half startling Sofia as he closed in and brought his arms around her, pulling her into a snug hug that now only confused her. "Cedric...?"

"I'm such an ass... I didn't see it... How scared you must have been," he said, tucking his head over her shoulder as he held her. "But you'd never admit that to anyone. You always try to find a way to right what you think is wrong, and when you couldn't... when they backed you into a corner... when I, as your only friend in the position to save you, didn't..."

Sofia began shaking in his arms as tears welled to her eyes and then she clung to him for dear life. Of course she wasn't just trying to shirk her duty as a carrier of magical blood like he assumed. She knew she had to marry, so she'd at least have her choice in who.

* * *

 _(Vial Discussion Scene)_

Sofia had to admit she felt better after a few spa treatments, her skin and hair now all silky and smooth and a pleasure to run her fingers over. Thoughts of her husband's hands running over her kept crossing her mind only to be sizzled out by her calmer rationale. They had more important things to attend to aside from her awakened libido, but no sooner had she returned to their room when Cedric called to her from the sofa.

"Sofia, come here," he requested with no room for refusal, not that she wanted to. If he was ready to talk, she'd listen.

She went to his side, taking a seat right next to him. She held her breath on instinct, waiting for what he wanted to say.

Instead he paused a moment, his hand fishing out the sealing vial he know wore as a pendant around his neck. "Do you know what this is?"

"My... virginity," she blushed. "Proof of my marriage to you."

"Well, yes, but do you know why sorcerers perform this ritual? It's not meant to be a trophy of our conquest - hell, not all women bleed the first time or have their first time be on the eve of their marriage. It's an ingredient, Sofia. Like all magic, the rituals are meant to bring about something greater. Not only does it bind our life forces together, but our very blood. Once I add a drop of mine to this vial and return it to you, the likelihood you'll conceive increases. Sorcerers being the rarity that they are, actually making a child capable of learning magic becomes complicated... and with this ritual, no non magical child can be born either meaning it severely limits your prospects of motherhood."

"I... knew it was supposed to help with fertility, but I thought..."

"Sofia, what you did has sealed any other options we had. Yes, if you really want a child, we can adopt, but the council won't stand for us not making another mage."

* * *

 _(Hotel Room Scene)_

She crept back into their room after a quick knock in a fluffy bathrobe and slippers, her garments and accessories in a little woven basket she placed on the dresser before she looked around for Cedric.

He was reclined on the sofa near the fireplace, still resting his eyes but awake enough to acknowledge her. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Oh, I went to the spa. You were right - they have all sorts of relaxing treatments. I hope I can try them all while we're here. What about you? Were you napping this entire time?"

"Napping, thinking..." He said with a quick yawn and sat himself up right. "What time is it?"

"Just after five. Did you want to order dinner in or go down to the dining hall?"

"In," he answered before flopping back down. "Not in mood to socialize."

Sofia smiled to herself, figuring as much. "Alright, I'll call room service."

She faced no objections and summoned their assigned staffer to place their order to the kitchen. She and Cedric lounged in silence for the next hour until the food arrived. There were several dishes of various local meals, consisting mostly of seafood and pasta, but Sofia always liked trying new things and happily had at her portions while Cedric quietly enjoyed his.

Food in their mouths provided a good excuse, but the silence between them felt more awkward as the evening progressed. She tried more small talk, but never found the right opening to the deeper issue at hand. Maybe he wanted to wait until tomorrow. Or maybe he wanted to keep her waiting as a form of torture. She wouldn't put it past him, but this being so close and yet so far approach had to be painful for both of them as they still shared a bed.

It was certainly a big enough bed for each of them to stay to their respective side, but it just didn't feel right. She wore a modest nightgown, nothing too revealing, just a hint of cleavage, two sleeveless straps and the hem just above her knees. There were sexier options in her trunk, but she didn't want Cedric thinking she was trying to scheme him back into the sack with lingerie. He was still suspicious of her and she didn't want to ruin what fragile ground she'd gained. Yes, she did long for him, and this was their honeymoon, but propositioning him for sex didn't feel like the right course of action either.

So imagine Sofia's surprise when Cedric came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Had he forgotten to take his pajamas in with him? Maybe, but he didn't stop to retrieve them. Walking straight over to the bed and tossing the towel aside before crawling under the covers.

"Aren't you cold...?" She asked as she dimmed her lamp to settle in for what she presumed would be sleep.

"A bit, but I have you to warm me," he said, snaking his hands around her to pull her up against him.

"Oh..." She blushed warmly and willingly snuggled up to him since he was offering. "Alright."

He nuzzled his head into her hair and inhaled deeply while his fingers ran over what bit of flesh they could.

* * *

 _(Start to Honeymoon #2)_

Sofia awoke with a start in the middle of the night, soaked with sweat and feeling like she couldn't breathe. She felt some relief upon coming to her senses to realize it was just a nightmare, wiping back her damp bangs from her face to look over at her husband sleeping soundly beside her.

It took her another moment more to recall they were in one of the honeymoon suites of the Frosstar Hotel, having arrived without much fuss the previous day. She thought perhaps the journey to Freezenberg would provide them with the time to talk, but all she could manage was small talk regarding the weather. She felt absolutely pathetic, but Cedric wasn't giving her any openings. They arrived late in the afternoon and after a meal required rest more than conversation. She knew she needed to be patient, but every second of this limbo was torturous, and now effecting her dreams more vividly than they ever had.

She dreamt Cedric abandoned her without so much as another word utter to her, resulting in the Magic Council quickly remarrying her to her initial match, Grimtrix the Not-So-Good... She couldn't recall the details, just pain... being trapped in a small room akin to a prison cell, a babe she bore instantly wretched from her arms to be raised by how its father saw fit.

Thank goodness it was just a dream, she tried to calm herself, watching Cedric as he slept - ever distant, but still by her side. The thought failed to ease her worry as much as she would have liked. What if he did seek an annulment? While rare, it wasn't impossible. That dream could very well still be reality if they didn't reconcile soon. She wanted him to hold her - to assure her everything would be alright, but knew seeking his comfort was still a dream itself.

Wanting to try and direct her focus elsewhere, Sofia left the bed to go the bathroom of their honeymoon suite to draw a bath. She peeled off her nightgown and climbed into the tepid water, hugging her legs to her chest to try and comfort herself. She fought a losing battle and the tears began to flow. She sobbed quietly into her knees, clinging to the last bit of hope she had that this wasn't her 'happily ever after'.

Back in the room, Sofia's departure from the bed hadn't gone unnoticed by Cedric, who now had his eyes opened, though he remained still, listening to the rare and heartbreaking sound of his princess crying.

Come morning, Cedric had shifted onto his other side to watch Sofia sleep. He hadn't said anything when she crawled back into bed after a half hour or so in the bath. She fell back asleep after a few minutes.

He was surprised Sofia hadn't pushed for deeper conversation yesterday. It was very unlike her, not that it raised much concern in him though - he was certain he'd done a good job at scaring her off for the time being. However, he knew avoiding her wasn't going to solve things, or make for a decent holiday from Enchancia. He was going to have to stop pouting, a challenge in and of itself, and talk to the woman, err, his wife. He'd have to get used to that. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant thought, though he wished it were. Oh how he wished the world was more like his hair, black and white, right and wrong so easily distinguished, but no. It had to be grey and conflicting and frustrating with no relief...

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. There'd been a sense of relief when he finally had Sofia in his arms. At first he thought it merely sexual gratification, finally slating a forbidden lust for the princess, and yet the longing remained... Wanting to keep her in his arms, being the world's greatest sorcerer husband, and welcoming a life they created together. He knew he'd have to do such things ever since he was a teenager, but the facade that he didn't care who was swiftly revealed to him that night. He wanted it to be her. They'd been through so much together, being partnered for life had a natural feeling to it. A feeling he kept trying to explain away with logic and sound reason, but at the end of the day, it was just as his mother said, 'you love that girl, don't you?'.

Merlin's Bloody Fucking Mushrooms! Why did his mother always have to be right?!

His attempts at indifference towards both their fates seemed laughable now that he'd pulled his head out of his ass and began to look past his own hurt. No wonder Sofia felt like he didn't care about her. All his excuses had brought them here. If he'd only been brave enough to accept his feelings and propose to her properly, they'd both be having a far better honeymoon.

He couldn't resist the urge to smooth back a wayward strand of hair from her face as she slept, pausing his fingers a moment to ghost over her cheek. He wanted to love her, he did, but her actions... maybe he couldn't forgive her because he couldn't forgive himself, maybe it was just another excuse. The Sofia he knew would have told the magic council to stick it and then work to overhaul the entire system to a new, less antiquated process. She wasn't some fumbling maiden sealing herself in magical matrimony with an incapacitated man twice her age. She wasn't like him. She wasn't a coward.

And then it finally clicked.

If she'd done something like him, then it wasn't necessarily that she was a coward; she was afraid, and knowing Sofia, she'd never admit that to anyone. She always appeared courageous and strong because of course that's what was expected of her. He believed her own self propaganda when deep down any real person, especially a young woman, would be petrified to be shipped off to marry a man she downright despised, and vice versa. He didn't doubt she tried to find a way to challenge the system, to try and right the wrongs, but she couldn't, and now with her days numbered and back to a corner, she went to the only friend capable of saving her, did what she had to, and he now had the nerve to blame her? How big of an idiot could be be?

He felt like he was on the brink of tears himself as he snuggled up against her, worming his arms around her to hold her close.

That was of course enough disturbance to her person for Sofia to wake up, this time filled with bewilderment to have Cedric being affectionate with her. "...Cedric?"

He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He squeezed her tighter, hoping that perhaps they could simply fall back asleep, but of course it was too late for that.

"Are you alright...?" She asked quietly, managing to wriggle an arm loose to reach out and cup his cheek, lifting his head into view. "What's wrong?"

"That the one time you put yourself before others, I had the nerve to think it was born of something underhanded..." he answered, daring to look her in the eyes. "You were scared... weren't you?"

Sofia slowly wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. "I'm still scared... If you don't want this, they might-"

"I won't let that happen!" He promised, holding her extra tight. "If being married to me keeps you safe, I'll be your husband."

"Thank you..." She managed, trying to fight back tears as she hugged herself close to him.

"It's alright," he comforted, despite a lingering sense of uncertainty. This was the right thing to do, wasn't it? It still felt... wrong in some way, but maybe his discomfort lay with the circumstances that brought them to this moment. Looking forward, he didn't know if he'd be able to have intercourse with her sober. Not for lack of attraction, but his suddenly moral conscious.

Thankfully that part of their marriage seemed to be on the back burner for the time being, their day evolving into a rather light and playful one as they spent the morning enchanted ice skating (he only fell twice), taking a ski lesson after lunch, a break for hot cocoa, and then a visit to the stables to see the year old white reindeer calf. After supper, they both took advantage of the hot springs, finding a little corner in the steam to relax and unwind.

Sofia wanted to talk more about their marriage, but with their truce still on thin ice, she didn't want to risk upsetting him again until she felt like she had firmer ground to stand on with him. No, he deserved to joy his long overdue vacation. He was aware they needed to talk so assumed he'd be the one to approach her when he was ready. She'd have to be patient and supportive, as any good wife should be - though she was starving for physical affection.

* * *

 _(This was my original continuation from Part 1, I diverged to Part 2 mostly to draw out the angst and longing, but this would have at least given some semblance of an ending.)_

Sofia laid in silence for a while before she stroked her hand over the duvet, reminding herself of the sins committed on top of it just the night before. Maybe sleeping in her own room would have its difficulties from now on, but she doubted Cedric would move in with her to a larger suite - there certainly wasn't much room in the tower for her.

Meanwhile in his tower, the work Cedric had excused himself to complete had yet to be started. He went back to thinking, which wasn't helping. He was still upset, but trying to find reasons not to be aside from the obvious. He shouldn't be too happy about bedding Sofia, but every time he rared himself to rage at the girl, he heard her gasp or recalled the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. Merlin's Mushrooms, he was weak. It wouldn't have taken much of any lust potion to snap his reason.

His eyes wandered back to the ingredients from this morning. Taking a deep breath, he wheeled his stool back over to the desk to sort through them and finally file them away. He'd gotten better about picking up his clutter rather than leave Sofia to do it, he even liked the tedium of it at times like now when his mind needed a calming distraction. However, the calm wasn't to last when he read the label of Freewill Flowers, his mind now connecting that last unidentified ingredient he'd tasted the night before. His chest tightened and he immediately vanished with a poof of green smoke.

Sofia was half way through undressing herself when the sorcerer appeared in her bedroom without warning. Startled, she didn't have time to shriek given how swiftly he came before her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why?!" He asked, suddenly showing more emotion than he had before. "Why would do that?! Why would you let me think for even a moment that you did something so completely selfish and inconsiderate?!"

"I... I did-"

"You added Freewill Flowers, didn't you?" His hands moved up from her shoulders to cup her cheeks.

"Yes..." Sofia nodded, tearing up, and then it all made sense to him.

"Then I'm just as responsible for last night. I could have said 'no'... I could have stopped you..." He heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her against his chest, tucking his head over the top of hers and squeezing her comfortingly close. He'd used his state as an excuse, perhaps subconsciously thinking himself too drunk and horny to resist her when really he was seizing what he wanted when presented the opportunity. He should have known better. Sofia wasn't that thoughtless.

It was still wicked of her to slip him such a potion, but the ingredients were still made from the Sofia he knew. For her to go to such extremes, yet take such care echoed her earlier explanation. She really was trying to save herself by going to the one person - the one man she felt she could always trust to help her because of their deep bond. She was frightened to have the council decide, and he had his head too far up his own ass to see it!

After holding her a moment, he took a step back to reexamine her face, now stained with tears and glowing red. "What happened, Sofia? What had you so desperate?"

Clinging tightly to him, Sofia spilled out her last conversation with Grimtrix, including his influence with the council. While vague with the unsavory details, Cedric could imagine what sort of horrors the former "good" sorcerer had taunted her with, and with less than a week now before the decision would be made for her, time was of the essence. There was no one else she could turn to. No one else she trusted or cared for. He now understood why his indifference toward her predicament hurt her so deeply.

"I'm sorry," she continued to cry, though tried desperately to stop herself by continually dabbing her eyes with her edges of sleeves which were quickly soaked and made useless. "I wanted to tell you...! I did...! I wanted to convince you...!"

"Shh," he soothed, pulling her back against him with the resolve to never let her go again. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here, with me."

Sofia worked back to a sniffle, the mucus from crying adding to her less than prim and proper princess appeal, but Cedric couldn't care less and proved so by leaning his lips down to join with hers. It lasted a bit longer than a moment, Sofia reluctantly parting them to wipe more of her face on her sleeve. "I'm sorry. The tears and the snot..."

"I don't care," he smiled. "I have the most beautiful wife in the kingdom."

His flattery conjured a smile and a bit of a laugh, as intended.

"I know I've not acted like a proper friend or husband as of yet, but I promise you Sofia, if this is what you want, I'll do everything within my power to make you happy," he swore, hand over heart, his words continuing to comfort her.

Sofia finally felt a true sense of relief, and now she just wanted to wash up and have a proper discussion with her husband.

Cedric obliged, waiting for her on her bed as she bathed and changed into her nightgown. When she returned, Cedric explained his own dilemma: While male sorcerers had the luxury of stalling an arranged marriage, he knew his own lot was due to be cast before his age became a con on his list as an available bachelor and having been raised as a product of the system, felt too jaded towards it to let his personal feelings override 'duty'.

* * *

 _(Unused sexy bits #1)_

Cedric stood at the edge of the bed, breathing deeply as he watched his wife sleep. Only half aware of himself, he crawled over her, the movement of the mattress waking her in time to see his face come into view in front of hers.

"Cedric...?" She blinked in confusion, her eyes adjusting and nose catching the stench of alcohol on his breath. He was drunk again, this time of his own volition.

He then dipped his head over her shoulder, his mouth latching onto her neck to suck and pepper with kisses.

"Oh...!" Sofia quietly gasped and let out a little moan. She was pleasantly surprised, not at all expecting to be intimate with him so soon, but something told her the liquor was helping. A part of her considered stopping him, but another part, the part that longed for him, couldn't refuse his affections, and so she welcomed them.

Cedric's hungry mouth dragged over her body, his hands pulling down the straps of her nightgown and taking the top with it, revealing her breasts. He latched on to a nipple immediately like a hungry babe, growing drunker on the taste of her.

"Cedric...!"

* * *

 _(Unused sexy bits #2)_

...rousing a half-asleep Sofia back to awareness.

"Cedric...?" She rubbed her eyes and hid a yawn behind her head. That he was just standing there looking down at her was unsettling, but she wasn't scared. Concerned perhaps, but not afraid.

"Suck my cock," he managed to ask, his speech slightly slurred and wafting scent of alcohol on his breath informing her this was the decision of a drunk man.

Sofia's initial response was to refuse, but she'd gone so long without any sort of sex between them, she didn't want to refuse giving him pleasure. She crawled across the bed and he brought the bottle he'd been nursing back up to his lips and took a swig, all as she reached out to open his placket.

He lowered the bottle as she carefully extracted his cock, the flesh growing firmer in her hands in expectation of attention. He watched her with a deep gaze, bringing his free hand under her chin to give a little stroke, encouraging her.

Sofia glanced up and turned a brighter shade of red to see him watching her so intensely this time. She hoped he'd enjoy it, she prayed as she stuck her tongue out to sweep over the tip of him.

Cedric shuddered with pleasure and continued to watch her lick over his length, moistening him entirely before fastening her mouth over the head and sucking. He let out a low moan and rolled his head back, eyes closed, his hand down moving around to the back of her head to help her establish a decent rhythm to her sucking.

She focused on giving her best, though she wasn't sure what more she could do aside from tease her tongue along him and suckle from him. She wanted him.

* * *

 _( **Author's Note:**_ _I'll be honest, I have no idea what's wrong with me. I can't seem to write anything anymore. It all descends into smutty drabble that isn't even good. Course IRL I'm horny most of the time and I just figure it's my age or something (29 going on 30). It's been more of an issue this year and I can't say I'm enjoying it being broken down there and single with no intention to mingle. I'm hoping it's just a phase, but I do feel unfulfilled not writing and letting all this just sit in my documents. It's all unfinished and a mess, but it's work I still deem good - mostly cuz I've written none of it recently. ^^' Pray that the Muse returns and my ladybits settle down enough for me to write without distraction!)_


	11. Beastly and Beautiful

A continuation of **jessibelle811's** _"Beastly"_ (found in her Bits and Pieces collection)

We're so bad for each other, we keep inspiring one another and can't write anything as fast as we'd like to (if we do at all!)

* * *

 _Now On With the Tale..._

Sofia didn't sleep particularly well, given her mild anxiety over whether or not her husband-to-be would join her in bed. He never did as far as she knew, waking the following morning alone. He must have slept somewhere, because he was down for breakfast before her, beckoning her to join him at the table while his series of spells prepared and brought their meals. She felt rather awkward, though Cedric seemed to be proceeding with his schedule as normal save for the obvious inclusion of another person at his table.

"If I may, my lord," She asked calmly, figuring a bit of conversation would ease the tension. "When do you foresee our wedding taking place?"

He looked at her a moment before waving his hand dismissively. "There are no such ceremonies for sorcerers, dearie. You'll officially be my wife when we bed together."

"...That's all?" She queried, sounding a bit disappointed.

He looked at her, eyebrow raised to inquire further. "You expected something less beastly?"

"I suppose I thought it would be a little more... magical," she admitted shyly, a slight blush to her cheeks. Was it so wrong to hope there was some sort of tradition she could remember the occasion by and not just her... deflowering?

Cedric folded his hands together before elaborating. "In ancient times before we were prosecuted by those of the one god, they probably were but we've lost a lot of customs to bigotry and for the simple sake of survival, our rites are kept simple and direct."

"I'm... sorry," she apologized, knowing her ancestors were among those of the one god. No wonder he had a feel of contempt towards her, though she herself had never done him a single harm. 'Marrying' her was probably the best revenge he could manage against the royal family without endangering himself.

"What's done is done. Now eat, you'll be of no use to your peasants or myself if you haven't any strength," he ended, clearly wanting to stop talking as her plates filled with eggs, ham, breads, and spreads, slid towards her on their set magical track.

She looked over to thank him for the meal at least, but he was already gone in a puff of smoke, but to the depths of his lair she assumed. He did make a point however, and she ate her fill - knowing she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Dressed, fed, and now ready to head back to the fields, Sofia wondered if the sorcerer would be joining her. He was after all, the one with the necessary potions. Deciding it was necessary, she marched back up to his room and through the passage that led to his workshop. Though he'd warned her not to disturb him, he wasn't keeping his end of the bargain either.

She slowly descended the winding stairs into the room where she could see him hunched over his desk, unmoving. It took her a moment to realize he was asleep, and given all the books and bottles she saw strewn in front of him, it was probably the first bit of sleep he was getting. She knew it couldn't be for the villager's sake, but still found it admirable for him to get lost in his work as it were. She was sure he'd join her later in the day, his remedies ready to disperse. In the meantime, she could help in the fields to make the process as smooth as possible.

Before she left, she brought down a blanket for him, gingerly draping it over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek - the best goodnight kiss she could manage given that his head was half hidden in his cradled arms.

Sofia then left to let him sleep undisturbed as he desired and made her way back down to the village, ready to do her part to help her people.

Her kindness was reflected back to her, village elders offering to hide her from the beast should he come looking for her and some of the women suggesting merchants ready to leave the village that very day if she so wished. While a small part of her was tempted, she rebuffed each offer, trying to assure them her husband treated her well and wouldn't chance the failure of their crops should he bring his wrath upon them in the event of her disappearance.

It was about mid afternoon when Cedric appeared, suddenly and with terrifying displays of crackling lightning in his cloud of teleportation. He didn't really look well-rested, but with such a scowl, Sofia was thinking it was hard to discern one way or another.

Of course the majority of the villagers fled when he appeared, a few brave ones remaining hidden behind trees and the nearest barn, but the princess stood her ground and approached him with a simple smile. "I'm glad you could join us, my lord. Did you rest well?"

"Fine," he gruffed, pulling a few vials out of the messenger bag he was wearing over his shoulder. "Let's get this over with. I have much better things to do."

"You have perfect timing. The enchanted fertilizer you put down yesterday was completely absorbed by this morning, and the soil's been aerated just like you said it should."

"Is that why you're covered in filth?" He asked, noting she was covered in a fair bit of dirt.

"Yes," she answered, still smiling. "You weren't here to do it magically, so we did it manually."

He sensed she was being a tad passive-aggressive, but refused to admit to his own failings. Wasn't it enough that he was helping them at all? Uncorking four different vials, he held two in two hands each and poured them all out at once, muttering an incantation as he did so. With another bolt of lightning like magic, a green flash radiated outwards as far as the eye could see, enriching the soil further, planting seeds, sprouting them, and accelerating their growth.

Sofia and the nearby villagers watched in awe as the once dry and barren land flourished with rich waves of grain, barley, corn, and numerous vegetables. It was more than enough to feed the kingdom for a year, perhaps a few times over depending on how far the spell actually went.

Calming down his magical aura, he turned to Sofia, still unamused. "Am I to harvest the crops as well?"

She didn't get a chance to answer his sarcasm over the cheers of the villagers as they rushed into the fields, eager to gather the miraculous bounty. A few shouted their thanks to him, though remained at a distance, causing a different sort of expression to appear on Cedric's face that Sofia quickly took note of.

"I think our work is done, my lord," she smiled, truly relieved he'd come through. "Let's go home."

"Yes, you're in great need of a bath," he said, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her against him as he took them back to his tower.

* * *

Sofia went for a bath immediately, her clothes already under the affects of a laundering spell in the scullery while a bathing spell washed her hair and cleaned under her nails, allowing her to relax in the warm water. Well, that was until Cedric boldly walked in and sat himself down on a chair he borrowed from her vanity. "C-Can I help you?"

"It's equal exchange. You were in my private chamber without permission."

"I'm not the one who fell asleep. Besides, even if I saw something you didn't want me to, I'm not a sorcerer so I don't know what any of your things mean."

"It's the principle, my dear Princess. There has to be some level of trust between us and if you want me to keep my end of the bargain, you'll permit this intrusion."

"But isn't it rather unnecessary? We'll be... having sex tonight, won't we?"

"Yes, but that makes us both vulnerable at the same time. Right now, it's just you."

"Th-That's hardly fair, you weren't naked!" She blushed grateful for the bubbles but knowing they didn't hide everything.

He simply reclined in the chair, resting his head on one of his hands, his eyes fixed on her and not set to move. Very much a 'deal with it' stare.

She tried to ignore that he was there, focus on the task at hand, but she could feel his eyes on her, not sure if he was watching with lust or self-satisfaction, perhaps both. She wished she could have waited him out, staying in the water far longer than she thought he'd sit, but with her skin pruning and the water growing cold, exiting with some pride was her only option. She stood to get out, not facing him, figuring either way he'd get an eyeful, and felt the warmth of a soft towel around her shoulders, placed there by two lingering hands.

"Consider us even," he whispered near her ear, pressing a kiss to her bare neck before departing the bathroom.

She shuddered, perhaps from the chill of her wet skin, but perhaps because of him. He really hadn't shown much interest in her, even now she still wasn't sure if he found her appealing or if he really was just keeping score. Either way, they would be consummating their marriage tonight, fulfilling her end of the bargain. She didn't think her resolve would waiver like this, she was ways so headstrong. Maybe he wanted her anxious, maybe he didn't like that she didn't fear him like others did. Although... maybe he was just messing with her. That seemed to be more reasonable. While he would growl like a beast, she never sensed any malice from him. Indifference, yes, but hate... not really.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, Sofia not really wanting to talk or knowing what would even be an appropriate topic. Raised as a princess, inquiring about their marital bed wasn't exactly conversation meant to be had over a meal. Consequently she stayed silent, the only thought in her head left to scream into the void until she made her way up to his bedchamber in just her shift and slippers.

He'd gone ahead of her to bathe and tidy the room somewhat, now reclining on his bed and reading to pass the time while a few candles burned in a few places about the room, giving it a more relaxed and romantic atmosphere, which honestly surprised her. He addressed her stunned look with a casual, "What? Candles can be magical depending on their use."

She blushed a little, not expecting him to take anything she said about a magic wedding ceremony to heart.

"Come here, Sofia," he beckoned, setting his book aside and holding out his hand for hers.

She complied, taking it and allowing him to pull her onto the bed, seated next to him. "How would you like me to-?"

"First," he interrupted. "I want to know if you are still willing to be mine."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," she answered, inhaling sharply as he placed a hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her lower lip once again.

"That's good to know. There's a difference between beasts and monsters and I'd rather not have you think of me as the latter."

"I don't think you're either, my lord."

"That's the second thing. Yes, I am your lord and husband, but I do have a name."

She blinked, unaware he had a name at all. She'd never heard anyone speak it before.

"It's Cedric," he informed her, leaning in a little closer.

"Cedric," she repeated as she felt his lips caress her neck, not quite kissing, but still touching.

"Third..." he said, trailing down her neck. "You will stop me if I hurt you. I have no interest in making this unpleasant for either of us."

"Alright," she nodded and together they both stood to remove her shift.

His eyes on her sent shivers up and down her spine, not quite sure if they were out of fear or pleasure. She'd never felt so exposed before, weak and at the mercy of the beast who wanted to take her as his bride.

Cedric expected such rigidity, though he didn't quite like the idea of her just laying there and passively accepting him. There was no fun in that. The least he could offer her was enjoyment in this exchange. She was trying to hard to relax, her body trembling slightly the closer he came. Admittedly, part of him relished in her fear of him like it were akin to respect for his power, but the better half of him knew that wasn't it. She was just a frightened young woman in her marriage bed, wedding a man she'd not chosen for her own. He wondered why he cared at all about her opinion of him, wanting now to make her never regret this union.

He approached her deceptively calm, his eyes still wandering over until he was close enough to touch her. She flinched initially, but did not flee, allowing his hands an exploration. He circled around to her back, still stroking down her thighs and back up towards her breasts, finally cupping both and pulling her toward his chest. She felt softer than he'd imagined, much to his delight as he kneaded her breasts and began trailing his lips along her shoulder. His hips pressed against her buttocks, his firm and hot cock clearly expressing its desire to have its due.

Next they returned to the bed, Sofia removing her slippers and lying down with his guidance and feeling a rush heat through her body as the beast mounted her.

The blunt intrusion Sofia was bracing for never came, inside feeling tiny pecks to her neck as a warm body nestled against hers, providing a heavy, but comforting weight. He was being far gentler than she anticipated and gave every indication this was the pace he meant to set. His hands now lacing through her hair as he kissed up to her lips, achingly tender to the point her lips parted on their own, needing to match the pressure given. It wasn't unpleasant either, the taste of him a mix between a burn of liquor and the smoothness of caramel. She found her arms slowly lifting to wrap around his torso, entwining them a little closer and more comfortable.

He smiled to himself, feeling her begin to relax in his arms and moisture growing between her legs. He could feel the heat of her sex against his own, tempting entry that he denied, wanting her far more aroused and ready, needing her eager to receive her husband. He kept busy with kisses, ravishing her mouth til she was breathless before venturing down her neck again and towards her breasts, allowing him to finally hear her moans and cries from his affection.

Sofia felt like every inch of her flesh was on fire, and only his tongue provided a minor cooling. His firm sucking on her nipples sent further throbs to her sex, her body now craving that which he gave and more. Perhaps their marriage bed would be more than tolerable, she hoped only to then worry if this was a one-time courtesy. Her virginity no secret, after tonight he might not have cause to be nearly so tender. She tried to push the thought from her mind, figuring if this was the only time, she ought to make the most of it. She ran her fingers along his back and into his hair, trying to give as good as she got - wanting him to want her like this, to show him that she'd make an effort to please him.

Meanwhile, one of his hands detoured down her torso once again, fingertips barely touching flesh until it reached her thicker curls.

She gasped in surprise to feel him down there, rubbing ever so gently. His fingers parted her moistening folds and slipped between them, rubbing harder in search of her hidden pearl. His search succeeded when at last he touched the tiny ball and she screamed, clinging to him tighter and now trembling from pleasure he was rapidly burning. He didn't relent, pressing harder and faster, watching with delight as she came undone by his fingers and collapsed back into the bedding. One side of his lip curled into a smirk as his hand dipped lower to inspect just how wet she was now.

She was out of breath and struggling to regain her composure with his fingers now prodding in and out of her entrance. "Ce... Cedric...!"

He made eye contact before plunging two fingers inside, making her cry out again and again as he gave a few thrusts to simulate a taste of his lovemaking. She was more than ready.

Sofia panted as he slowly eased his fingers out and placed the palm upon her knee, opening her leg up a bit more to allow him closer, his length falling against her folds and throbbing.

Cedric smirked and laid back down into her, lips covering hers in another deep kiss while his hips earnestly pressing between her legs and his cock finding her entrance, the slick easily allowing the tip entry.

Their kiss broke as he pushed forward, producing a beautiful gasp and long moan against his ear as he held her tighter and buried himself completely in her warmth. "Oh sweet gods...!"

She clutched at his skin, the foreign pain bearable and strange. He slid in so easily despite her walls clamping around him, the knowledge of him being inside sending more swirls in her womb and redness to her cheeks. She held him tighter as if hoping she could hide against him in spite of their union. It was a silly thought, but her mind was a mess trying to process each and every emotion she felt in a single moment. And then he began to move, gently and firmly, erasing it all to bring her focus back to him.

Cedric hissed in pleasure, her tight passage perfectly slick and desperate to contain his cock, trying to match his thrusts to the throb of her muscles for peak satisfaction. He quickly grew to a steady pace, slowly but surely building to a glorious release, and not wanting his wife to be left wanting, brought his hand down between her legs to stroke her clit, immediately causing louder cries and spasms that in rapid succession triggered both to climax. He snapped his hips forward and stilled as he emptied his seed, her walls milking it deep inside in perhaps the first step towards producing his first heir.

"Cedric...!" She cried out his name, the drop from the sudden high making her cling to him a few moments before her hands wandered over him, running through his hair and over his back, unsure of exactly where they should be in post.

"Heh... Did you enjoy it, wife?" He managed.

"Yes," she answered and was quickly met with another kiss to her lips. She felt like she could melt, and was fine with the idea. She must have fallen asleep in his arms shortly afterwards, his kiss being the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Author's Note: I did think of a way to continue it but can't give my assurance I'll ever write it. My muse has been difficult the past year. I managed to clean this up over a few months and got something to post for Valentine's Day so yay for small victories.


End file.
